<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Party with Satan by PrettyRedx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846972">A Party with Satan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRedx/pseuds/PrettyRedx'>PrettyRedx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>27 club, Alcohol, Biadore, Cannon, Depression, Drugs, Hello I love you, Jealousy, M/M, Music, dragcon, jump the gun, music fic, my address is hollywood, pretty boys cry, princess cut, trixya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRedx/pseuds/PrettyRedx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-chronological story of how Danny and Roy find out about their true feelings for each other. Adore's music is a trigger for Bianca and she doesn't understand why... yet.</p><p>Jump the gun (Ch 1 and 2)<br/>My Address is Hollywood (Ch 3)<br/>Princess Cut (Ch 4)<br/>27 Club (Ch 5 and 6)<br/>Pretty Boys Cry (Ch 7)<br/>Hello, I love you (Ch 8)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2015- Jump the Gun Part 1)</p><p>Roy knew he was too old for Danny. Danny was a free spirit and he was young, oh so young. When he started to realize his feelings for Danny weren’t as motherly as they first were… he got scared. Roy knew that he could never put Danny in that position and he was 100% sure that Danny only saw him as great friend and father/mother figure.  Roy knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way… but he was.</p><p>He started realizing his feelings were changing the first time he saw that damn video.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">FLASHBACK</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ROY’S POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was a beautiful day in New York City when Roy received a text coming from the “Top4Ass” group chat. He was walking to the venue of his next show but he stopped to read the messages.</p><p>Adore: Hey bitches!!! The video for Jump the gun is out now! There’s a surprise in there ;)</p><p>Darriene: OMG!!! Where’s the link?</p><p>Courtney:  ;)</p><p>Adore: Here <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7XxUEGwPqE&amp;list=RDMMzkonI4i2oK4&amp;index=6">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7XxUEGwPqE&amp;list=RDMMzkonI4i2oK4&amp;index=6</a></p><p>Bianca: Congratulations pussyface! I’ll watch it later ‘cause I’m running to the theater. But I’m sure it’s amazing, Chola!</p><p>Adore: Aaaww ok, I can’t wait to know what you think</p><p>Courtney:  Me 2 ;)</p><p>Darriene: I’m watching now</p><p>Adore: SHUT UP! NO SPOILERS</p><p>Roy put his phone in his pocket and continued walking towards the theater. He was sure the video was going to be great, but Danny never told him what the video was about which was weird because Danny always asked for Roy’s opinion on EVERYTHING. Especially if it was related to art… but he tried not to think too much about it. He had to prepare himself for a show.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DANNY’S POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Danny was nervous. When he thought about the video, his vision was very clear: Sexy AF. And then his producer suggested a make out session with Courtney and Danny understood why, although Court wasn’t HIS first choice… but he knew that was impossible. Bianca would never agree and that would hurt Danny very much, so he decided to go with the producer’s choice and he asked Courtney.</p><p>Filming the make out session with Courtney was very easy and fun. They didn’t make a big deal out of it because it meant nothing. It was just a gold old laugh.</p><p>The first time he saw the video, he loved it but he was so scare about showing it to Roy… usually Roy helped him before he launched any video or new music. Roy was always honest with him, he always wanted Danny to get better and so Roy’s opinion meant everything to him. And now, not only was he premiering a new music video but he was doing it without telling anyone about Courtney.</p><p>When he sent the link to the group chat, his fingers were trembling like crazy. He was so scared about Roy’s reaction… what if he hated it? What if he liked it? And if he did like it… what would that mean? That he didn’t care about the kissing? But he couldn’t care right? Roy only saw him as a child after all…</p><p>His mind kept racing until he read Roy’s response and his heart dropped to the ground. He wasn’t going to watch the video just yet! And now Danny had to wait for hours to hear from him again.</p><p>Darriene: OMG YOU GUYS! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? AKJSJDJHSJDFDHJDS</p><p>Courtney: What? ;) xoxo hahaha</p><p>Darriene: Ok I’m having a heart attack</p><p>Darriene: Ok scratch that – I’m having a stroke</p><p>Adore: HAHAHAHA You finished watching it?</p><p>Darriene: *Can’t answer right now, I’m dead*</p><p>Courtney: I think that’s a yes hahaha</p><p>Adore: HAHAHA ok but don’t say anything else!!!!</p><p>Darriene: Can’t – Dead.</p><p>Courtney: Hahahahaha</p><p>There still wasn’t a response from Bianca…</p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to wait” he thought.</p><p>And he waited for one hour</p><p>And then three</p><p>And then five</p><p>And then six</p><p>And then eight</p><p>And then ten</p><p>Danny was consumed by his anxiety at this point. What was taking him so long? What if he had already seen it? What if he hasn’t? He was almost starting to get angry. He knew that Roy must have returned to his hotel around two hours ago, so why was he not answering?</p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore, so he took a sleeping pill and tried to focus his attention on the comments of the video. His fans were loving it and he tried to focus on that instead.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">END FLASHBACK</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Roy watched the video as soon as he got to the theater. They had to fix the lights and he had plenty of time to transform himself into Bianca so he decided to watch the video.</p><p>He hit play and started watching the black and white colors and thought that Adore was looking hotter than ever but that was just who Adore was. The song was amazing and so catchy! He was really enjoying the video until the second half came along.</p><p>Courtney and Adore were kissing.</p><p>Courtney and Adore were kissing.</p><p>
  <em>Courtney and Adore were kissing. </em>
</p><p>He didn’t know what he was feeling. He should have laughed or something but he didn’t. He was just starring at his phone. He felt so angry? Sad? Aroused? Disappointed? Until it hit him: He was jealous.</p><p>Why the fuck was he feeling jealous? He shouldn’t be feeling this way and he knew it. He had NO right to be feeling like this.</p><p>So he decided to wait and tried not think about his feelings, at least until the show was finished. He failed miserably but thankfully Bianca didn’t. So he decided to stay in character for a while and went to a club were Trixie and Katya were performing. He was still in drag. He didn’t want Roy’s feelings right now. Bianca’s cold heart was what he needed and he wasn’t going to let her go just yet.</p><p>Bianca was starting to get very drunk and so she sat down in her booth and tried to make her head stop spinning. She was trying to focus on one thing, so she fixated her eyes on to the tv screen that was broadcasting MTV. She was trying to focus on the Katy Perry video that was on and she succeeded and then another video came along that look a lot like Adore’s. He heard a roar from the crowd at the club.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It<em> WAS</em> Adore’s video.</p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>She didn’t want to watch it again but he couldn’t help it. The music was so loud and the beat was so catchy and the screams coming from the crowd were not helping.</p><p>“OMG! Did you see that? Courtney and Adore were kissing!!!” Said Katya as she and Trixie approached Bianca</p><p>“That was so fucking hot” Said Trixie smiling while she sat next to Katya</p><p>“I mean… Adore and Courtney are always hot, but throwing them together to make out and BAM! Multiply the boners everywhere” Screamed Katya fanning her face</p><p>“BAM? Who are you? Alexis Mateo?” Asked Bianca trying to mask her emotions with her usual sarcasm</p><p>“Hahaha No but seriously! Did you watch the video B? I am assuming that you did! You guys are so close! And Adore is like <em>your daughter</em> and all” Said Trixie with a weird expression on her face. Bianca was too drunk to figure it out and frankly she was trying to ignore the sting of the word <em>“daughter”</em></p><p>“Yes of course I watched it! This afternoon before the show… It’s a great video and everybody loves it apparently so that’s what matters... Anyway, guys I have to go. My head is killing me, I’m still in drag and I need to rest for tomorrow’s show. My Uber is arriving so I have to go now… bye assholes” He said as he hug them both quickly and left the club.</p><p>“That was mean as fuck Trix. You didn’t have to say it like that”</p><p>“Oh come on… I just said it out loud. It’s ridiculous to watch these two pinning so much about each other. One of them has to wake up and apparently Bianca will be the first”</p><p>“I really hope you are right love” Said Katya kissing Trixie</p><p>----</p><p>Roy arrived to his Hotel Room feeling drained. He really had no idea what to do with himself and his feelings. He knew Danny must be angry with him because he had taken so long to answer. But he really didn’t know what to do. Should he lie? Tell the truth? But what<em> was</em> the truth anyway? That he was jealous?  Of Courtney? No… he couldn’t do that.</p><p>He was probably just jealous because Danny always came to him for advice and collaborations so; he was probably just upset because he didn’t even tell him about Jump the Gun?</p><p>“Yeah that must be it” He told himself looking at his reflection while he got out of drag “It can’t be anything else. It just can’t”</p><p>Roy knew that even if his feelings for Danny were indeed changing, he knew there was <em>no way in hell</em> he would ever do anything about them. That would be selfish of him. Danny was so pure and young… he needed to live his life and Roy appreciated their friendship way too much to “fuck it up” because of a stupid crush. No. He would never do that. Danny would never know, he decided. “It will fade away, I’m sure” he told himself.</p><p>He took his phone and opened the group chat</p><p>Bianca: “Hello! Sorry it took me so long to watch the video, there were some tech problems with the venue yesterday and it was crazy. After that I went to a club with Trixie and Katya and I kinda lost track of time”</p><p>Bianca: “But I did watch it and that was fucking crazy hahaha I was NOT expecting that but it was everything I never knew I needed. Prepare yourselves for the Fan Fictions tho hahaha. Great song Chola @Adore” He hoped they bought it.</p><p>Bianca: “Well sorry to be witting at 3:00 a.m. I hope I didn’t wake any of ya’ll. TTYL Assholes xoxo”</p><p>He put his phone in silent and went to bed. Tomorrow everything will be ok again, he hoped.</p><p>…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jump the gun - part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>(2015 – Jump the Gun. Part 2)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DANNY’S POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“WTF? That’s it?” Was Danny’s first though after reading Roy’s text.  <em>It was everything I never knew I needed???? </em>What does that even mean? He needed to talk to Courtney ASAP</p><p>Adore: “Hey Court? Are you busy? Can I call you?”</p><p>Courtney: “Hahaha I had a feeling you would want to call me… yeah I have a couple of minutes”</p><p>Adore: “Are you alone?”</p><p>Courtney: “Right now I am, so I’m calling you”</p><p>Shane’s ID appeared on Danny’s phone and he answered the video call</p><p>“Hey bitch”</p><p>“Hey” Danny sound angrier than he thought he was</p><p>“Why are you angry?”</p><p>“Ugh I don’t know!!! I don’t understand”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t know?” Said Courtney smirking</p><p>“That’s why I’m calling!!! I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me?”</p><p>“Ok ok, calm down Danny… breath. That’s it, good. Now, why don’t you tell me what triggered this emotion? I think I know but I want to see if I’m right”</p><p>“Ughhh Fuuuuck!!! Roy’s stupid text”</p><p>“What text? The one from the group chat?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Did he say something else that I missed or???”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Well but it seems that he liked the video, Danny! What’s wrong with that?” Shane knew he was playing with dangerous territory but he didn’t care. Danny needed to understand his emotions, even if everybody else understood them before he did “Or is that the problem? That he <em>liked</em> it?”</p><p>“No… yes… Fuck I don’t know” Danny was really confused “I don’t know what’s happening Shane”</p><p>“Mmm ok Danny, let me ask you a question; why did you call me for the video? Was I your first choice? I’m not going to get mad if I wasn’t, honestly”</p><p>“Well sort of… I mean, you were my producer’s first choice” Said Danny sounding unsure</p><p>“That wasn’t my question”</p><p>“Ugh… I guess not. I mean I never said anything to anybody but… I kinda wanted Yanx at first” He bit his lip before continuing, feeling a little embarrassed for what he was going to say “Bianca has always been there for my artistic process and I guess it just felt right to me that I would share this with her, you know? But… I also know that she <em>would have never</em> said yes. This is not her thing at all and I get that and I know that she supports me no matter what but…”</p><p>“But you still wanted her to be in the video”</p><p>“…Yeah”</p><p>“And do what<em> I</em> did in the video”</p><p>“What? No! That’s not why I wanted her in the video at all”</p><p>“Really? So what? You would have called the both of us? And tell me, please! What was Bianca’s role in <em>your </em>vision?” Shane asked sarcastically</p><p>“Ugh I don’t know alright? I just wanted her there! And now I’m pissed because she barely said anything about it and apparently she liked it but…”</p><p>“But what? That pisses you off? That she likes your work? That she supports you? Or is it possible that you were expecting Roy to react differently?”</p><p>“Wha- No! Of course not! I really wanted his approval I just think that he could have said something else! Not some stupid joke… I feel like he’s not being 100% honest you know?” Asked Danny nervously</p><p>“Well then, if that’s the case… why don’t you just talk to him? You guys have always been super honest with each other and if you really want to know what he thinks about the video… why don’t you call him, then? I don’t see how that can be a problem”</p><p>“Fuck it… you’re right. I guess I should talk to him”</p><p>“Yeah, you should. Everything is going to be ok darling, you’ll see”</p><p>“Thank you Shane, sorry for being a brat”</p><p>“Meh I’m used to it! Hahaha Look I’ve got to go now Dory. Let me know what he tells you, ok? I want to know his opinion as well. I’m fucking scared hahaha”</p><p>“Yeah me too… Thank you again girl, love you! Bye!”</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>Danny was scared but he really needed to talk to Roy. He couldn’t wait anymore, so he called him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ROY’S POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He was regretting getting so drunk the night before. His head was killing him and he was still wearing Bianca’s face. The pillows and the sheets had makeup stains and he smelled like shit, so he reluctantly got up from his bed, poured himself some water and drank the whole glass in a minute. He stumbled to the bathroom and turn on the hot water.</p><p>The water cleared his skin and his brain… everything from the day before was coming back to him. Daughter – Katya – Trixie – Club – Katy Perry – Show – Courtney – Kissing – Adore – Danny-</p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>He still didn’t know what he felt. He couldn’t be jealous! That was ridiculous. It was just a music video for fucks sake. And he understood why it was Courtney and not him—No. That was dangerous territory.</p><p>It <em>couldn’t be him</em> because <em>Danny </em>simply didn’t <em>see </em>him like that… and quite frankly who would? He was just an <em>old hateful clown</em>. Nothing more than that.</p><p>Sometimes Roy wished things were different… that he was a couple of years younger, lazier; chill… he wished he was a little bit more like Danny. And maybe, just maybe, things between them could be different.</p><p>He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He was feeling a little bit better now. He put on a pair of boxers and went to his phone to check his messages and that’s when he saw it. He had 6 missed calls from Danny. And his phone was running out of battery. Fuck.</p><p>He was rushing trying to find his charger when his phone vibrated again and Danny’s name came into the screen and he was about to answer but his phone decided to die instead.</p><p>“Well fuck my luck today, right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DANNY’S POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Danny was anxious. Roy had never ignored him before… he had called him 7 times and the last call went straight to voice mail. Was Roy mad at him?</p><p><em>“No, that’s no possible. Why would he be mad at me?”  </em>He thought <em>“Because of the video maybe?” </em></p><p>Danny was about to scream with frustration when his phone buzzed. It was Roy.</p><p>“Hello?” Asked Danny anxiously</p><p>“What’s up Pussyface? You called me a bunch of times! Are you ok?”</p><p>“Ummm yeah I’m ok, sorry that I worried you. You must be busy right now, right? I mean you didn’t answer before so I figured that you were doing something important”</p><p>“Well no, not exactly. I was sleeping”</p><p>“Sleeping?  You? At 11:00 AM? I don’t buy it” Danny chuckled at that</p><p>“I was bitch! I got really drunk last night with Katya and Trixie and I left the club around 3:00 A.M and when I got to the hotel I just passed out on the bed. I was still Bianca when I woke up”</p><p>“Hahaha no way!!! I would have killed to be there and see that with my own two eyes! Hahaha Why did you get so drunk, though? You never do that when you have to work the next day. That’s <em>my thing</em>, remember?”</p><p>“Hahahaha I know!” Roy tried to choose his words carefully “I guess I was just really tired and stressed and I felt like a needed a break, you know? And I was feeling... I don’t know… kind of lonely? So I went to see Katya and Trixie and I really didn’t want to ruin their mood… I don’t know, I guess I drank more than what intended and I lost track of time” He hoped he sounded convincing</p><p>“You were feeling lonely?” Danny’s voice cracked a little while he spoke</p><p>“It’s fine Dorey, don’t worry. I’m fine now. Anyway, why were you calling me?” He really didn’t want to explain why he felt lonely</p><p>“Why were you feeling lonely Yanx?”</p><p>“Ugh I told you I’m fine now, really. There’s nothing to worry about”</p><p>“No… I’m not buying it”</p><p>Fuck. He had to made up some shit now</p><p>“Ugh I don’t know alright? I guess I need a break from the tour or something. I’m very grateful but I miss my dogs, my bed, my friends… so yeah. Really, it was nothing”</p><p>“But you know that we are here for you right? That you can talk to us anytime you want about whatever is going through that cute little head of yours”</p><p>“So my head is cute now? Who knew?” Roy tried not thinking too much about the comment</p><p>“<em>I</em> knew bitch hahaha”</p><p>“Hahahaha anyway… why did you call me 7 times? Is everything ok <em>with you</em>?”</p><p>“Mmm Yeah no don’t worry, sorry about that. I just missed you”</p><p>“To quote a world famous drag queen: <em>I’m not buying it</em>. So spill it”</p><p>“Oh fuck it” Danny took a deep breath and said “I called you because… well I sort of felt that you were not being 100% honest about the video”</p><p>
  <em>Shit</em>
</p><p> “Wha- what makes you think that? I told you I liked it” Oh fuck. Roy really didn’t know what else to say</p><p>“Yeah I know but… I don’t know! I guess I was expecting you to be a little bit more… vocal about it, I guess? I mean… there WAS a big surprise in there” Danny knew he was going to dangerous territory</p><p>“Yeah it was a little hard to miss… but I told you I liked it. I’m sorry if I wasn’t as enthusiastic as you expected.” Roy knew he sounded annoyed but there was nothing he could do about it now</p><p>“See??? This is exactly what I mean! You <em>say</em> you liked it but you <em>sound</em> like you are… mad? Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“What? Why would I be mad at you Adore? Are you crazy?”</p><p>“No! Don’t fucking do that. Don’t call me crazy when you are the one who’s contradicting himself. I know you B, alright? Don’t pull this bullshit on me”</p><p>“But I don’t understand! What do you want me to tell you? You want me to tell you a lie? That I didn’t like the video?” Roy was losing it at this point “I can’t tell you that because I actually think that the video is amazing, hot as fuck. Wasn’t that what <em>you</em> wanted? To show everybody once again that you are incredibly <em>talented, young and beautiful</em>? ‘Cause that’s <em>exactly </em>what you did”</p><p>“<em>Young? YOUNG? </em> That’s the thing?” Danny was starting to understand, although he didn’t agree with Roy “Roy… did you feel old watching the video?”</p><p>“Wha-? Old? No…” There was no point in hiding his feeling anymore “Look, I AM old. I KNOW I’m old”</p><p>“Ugh… B!!! How many times do I have to tell you that age is just a number? You are <em>not old</em>. You have never been old <em>in my eyes</em> anyway”</p><p>“You are sweet Dorey, but I <em>am</em> older than you. A lot more. And I guess sometimes I forget that until someone or something reminds me of the truth”</p><p>“Why did you feel old with the video thought? I don’t get it”</p><p>Roy sighed and decided to be honest</p><p>“Cause <em>I</em> could have never done what <em>Courtney </em>did” He was sacred of being this honest with Danny, but it wasn’t fair for him to keep lying “I would have looked down right <em>ridiculous.</em> If I ever tried to do or behave the way you do… well it would be pathetic. “ He laughed at himself and continued  “And I get that. <em>I know</em> who I am, I know who <em>Bianca del Río</em> is and I’m not planning on changing that but… It hurts to see how <em>young, hot and beautiful</em> your friends are and how amazing they look <em>together</em>” Roy wanted to let it all out “I know I’m the smart, funny, sassy queen and I <em>love</em> that. I don’t want to change it but… to be friends with Adore Delano and Courtney Act can be a punch in your face sometimes. And then you see them kissing in a hot tub and realize how effortless it looks and how well they work together… I guess I was little <em>jealous.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Well there’s nothing else I can do now… fuck it </em>
</p><p> “I was not expecting to see you guys kissing and my reaction just took me by surprise. I’m very sorry about not being honest with you but I didn’t want to be selfish or make it about me. I <em>still </em>don’t want to do that. This is <em>your video,</em> your music, your passion and I was truly proud of you. I really didn’t want to ruin your moment. That wouldn’t have been fair to you. So yeah… I’m sorry Danny, I’m really sorry”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Danny was <em>speechless</em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Danny? Are you there?” Roy whispered, sounding scared. The thought of screwing up his friendship with Danny terrified him more than anything in the world</p><p>“Oh yeah! Shit, sorry” He paused “I wasn’t expecting that… Roy, do you honestly think that about yourself?”</p><p>“Well yeah… It’s kind of hard not to, honestly. But, look it’s not a big deal, really. I’m sorry that I wasn’t more enthusiastic about the video. I meant it when I said that it was really good. Don’t feel bad because I’m being an insecure little cunt, ok? That’s not your fault”</p><p>“But B, I wanted-”</p><p>“No no, seriously Danny you don’t have to explain anything. That’s how I felt yesterday and it was all a big deal in my head, but I’m better now”</p><p>“Yanx I just-“</p><p>“Really there’s nothing to talk about, it’s all good. I’m so-“</p><p>“ROY JUST SHUT UP! STOP INTERRUPRING ME AND LISTEN TO WHAT I’M GONNA SAY” Danny had never screamed to Roy before.</p><p>Roy went silent instantly. Danny had never talked to him like this before. He was scared as fuck.</p><p> “YOU, ROY HAYLOCK, MISS BIANCA DEL FUCKING RIO, <em>YOU</em> WERE <em>MY</em> CHOICE TO DO THIS VIDEO WITH.” Danny tried to control his voice but he wasn’t succeeding very much, he knew this was a bomb but he had to let it all out “My <em>producer </em>wanted Courtney because she fits better with ‘his vision’ or whatever shit. I knew I wanted <em>you</em>, the person that has always been there for me and my artistic process. They wanted someone ‘sexy’ and to <em>me</em> there’s nothing <em>sexier</em> than intelligence and a great sense of humor, so you <em>are literally</em> <em>the sexiest person I know</em>. But I guess that wasn’t the type of ‘sexy’ <em>THEY</em> were looking for”</p><p> He paused trying to explain himself a little better; he really needed Roy to uunderstand.</p><p>“Right now there’s not much I can do or say about my music, you know that I’m under a very strict contract. You KNOW this is not my type of music and even though I’m having fun and I’m grateful, you know that this is NOT what I really want to do with my music. You know that I’m only doing this type of thing because it will give me the impulse to do what I actually WANT to do. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about this video and about Courtney… I really didn’t know what to tell you. I guess I was scared of having this same conversation with you. Fuck that right? ” He chuckled, hoping that it would lighten the mood of the conversation</p><p>Now it was Roy the one who was speechless</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Address is Hollywood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny has always lived in California and he doubts that he will ever move. He loves his city so much that he even wrote a song about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(2014 – My Address is Hollywood)</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>When Danny was offered the opportunity to record his own album, he felt like he was on cloud 9 or something. Before he was a Drag Queen on RuPaul’s Drag Race, he was Danny Noriega, a singer and song writer. He always knew that he was destined for great things and he was never afraid of chasing his dreams.</p><p>The first time his was on TV was with American Idol and he felt very confident with everything he did and the audience apparently loved him and supported him. But then he was eliminated and he felt that his dreams died for a little while or at least until Adore was born.</p><p>He remembered the first time he put on a wig and threw on some makeup. He could not believe the way he looked. He looked <em>so</em> good as a girl. Adore was beautiful, confident, crazy and hot. She was everything Danny wished he was. So he decided to be a drag musician, something that was very cool but very rare at the same time. Exactly like him.</p><p>Growing up in Azusa wasn’t easy and Danny had to try to hide who he was for a while, at least during his high school years. His mother and brothers knew who he was but the rest of his family and his friends… well not so much. But still, Danny loved California. Danny loved living near Los Angeles: The city of dreams, the place where <em>wishes </em>became <em>reality.</em></p><p>He knew he never wanted to get out of California, he knew that this was the place where he could be a <em>star</em>. And he KNEW he was going to be one, he just knew it.</p><p>So when he was offered the opportunity to write some of his songs, he <em>knew </em>that he had to pay some kind of tribute to Hollywood, so he wrote one of his favorite songs.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>He was in the hotel room with Courtney and Bianca, waiting to watch the finale together. They really didn’t care about who won. They became so close in the past couple of months that it really didn’t matter to them anymore. Although Danny had a feeling that Bianca was going to be the one to take the crown. He knew that it was going to be either or both of them. But nevertheless, he was grateful that he was a part of such an amazing top 3, so amazing that they decided to watch the finally together. How <em>fucking cool</em> was that?</p><p>Courtney and Bianca were still doing their makeup, but Adore was ready to go, so he continued working on the song that was inspiring him at the moment. All of this glamour with the lights, the stage, the dresses, the hair and makeup, it was the perfect setting to continue writing.</p><p>“B?”</p><p>“Yes Chola?” Asked Bianca looking up from her mirror                 </p><p>“What do you think about this?” Adore began to sing the latest lyrics she had written</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong></strong>
  <em>We're stealin' in the show<br/>Makeup and only believe what you see<br/>Wake up, someone else is all you can be</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is that for the Hollywood song?”</p><p>“Yeah,  for the second verse” Danny bit his lip and smiled “I was watching you guys put on your wigs and makeup and I got inspired and this is what I came up with”</p><p>“Awww that’s <em>adorable</em>” Said Courtney coming out from the bathroom “I liked it. What else do you have?”</p><p>“Well it’s almost done entirely, the chorus goes like this:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>My address is Hollywood,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>My address is Hollywood</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I wouldn’t change it if I could</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>My address is Hollywood”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I like it! Is very catchy, good job on those big notes” Courtney said while returning to the bathroom to finish up her makeup</p><p>“So you really love California don’t you? You would never move from here?” Asked Bianca looking at Adore with a mysterious expression on her face</p><p>“Hell no!” Adore started to smile widely looking directly at Bianca who returned her attention to the mirror in front of her “This is where I grew up, where I made my dreams come true and where I met the <em>best people</em> in my life. I don’t think I could <em>ever move</em>” Adore noticed Bianca’s expression had gotten a little darker “Why did you ask me that?”</p><p>“Oh no reason” Bianca turned her frown to a smiled  and looked up at Adore “It’s just nice to see you being so passionate about your music. I know it’s not exactly what you want to do but it sounds great and the songs suits you completely”</p><p>“Thank you B! These lyrics are turning out better than I thought” Adore paused before asking nervously “Would <em>you</em> ever move from New York?”</p><p>Bianca had thought about that possibility a few times since he started with Drag Race, but it was a very difficult decision to make. All of his life was back in NYC for now.</p><p>“I’m not sure... For now my life is still the same back home, you know? I still have a career there and they <em>love </em>Bianca in NYC and <em>Jason l</em>ives there too, so…” Adore stopped looking at Bianca when she mentioned Jason… she had forgotten about Jason</p><p>“Right, right of course! It was a silly question really! I was just curios” Said Adore trying to sound calmed “Maybe our lives will change after today right? Who knows what will happen”</p><p>“Hey it’s ok! Don’t worry about that. I know that <em>we</em> won’t change. Everything will stay the same. You’ll still be you and I’ll still be me. And your address will stay the same and… mine will too, at least for now. Maybe it’ll change in the future”</p><p>Courtney came out of the bathroom in full drag almost screaming “Guys the finale is about to air! Let’s go to the sofa! I call middle seat”</p><p>“Nobody calls middle sit hahaha you are weird” Said Bianca cackling</p><p>“Shhh” It’s about to start”</p><p>Adore and Danny were happy for now. For now their address was Hollywood and he loved it.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(2016/2017 - My Address is Hollywood)</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since he tapped out of All Stars 2 and he was starting to feel lost. He was scrolling through social media (although he couldn’t post anything until the season aired) and someone had tagged him in an edit done with his song. He burst into tears. He didn’t know what to do. He felt like he was draining and he felt trapped.</p><p>After tapping out, he went straight to his house without talking to his mom, John, Chris or Roy. He didn’t want to talk to anyone about what he did. He felt so bad… he felt embarrassed, ashamed, guilty, depressed. It had been years since the last time he felt like this. He didn’t even want to go out to buy groceries. He also couldn’t be seen by anyone so even if he did go out he would have to go undercover and he really didn’t have the energy to do that.</p><p>He was crying watching the fan made edit when he heard a noise coming from the door. Someone was trying to open his door. He started to freak out until he heard the sound of keys turning and opening his door without problem.</p><p>Who the fuck had his ke-? Oh. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>The door opened and the person coming in turned on the lights, which Danny hadn’t done and didn’t even notice.</p><p>Roy Haylock almost had a heart attack when he saw that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>“BITCH! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!” Roy cackled loudly until he realized that Danny wasn’t supposed to be there “Wait a minute… What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be… wait, no. Fuck! Danny…Did you - did you get <em>eliminated?</em> ” Roy could not believe it. He had seen the cast list and it didn’t make any sense to him that Adore had gotten eliminated so early in the competition. It was simply impossible. But then again, here he was in front of a very teary and sad Danny.</p><p>Fuck Danny was <em>crying</em></p><p>“Oh shit Danny I’m so sorry – I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry I- “</p><p>“I didn’t get eliminated”</p><p>“What? Then why are you here?” This didn’t make any sense unless something happened to Adore. He closed the door behind him and rushed to Danny “Oh shit! Did you get injured? Are you si-“</p><p>“I tapped out” Danny’s whispered loud enough for Roy to hear.</p><p>Roy stopped moving and stood in front of Danny. Roy was in shock. It took him about a 30 seconds of dead silence to respond</p><p>“<em>What?</em> <em>Why?</em> What happened?” Roy said while sitting down on the couch inviting Danny to join him</p><p>“Ugh! Fuck I don’t know” Danny sat on the couch and hugged his legs while looking at Roy “I think I wasn’t ready to face all of this again, you know? And they changed the rules and the critics were so harsh and-“ He started sobbing uncontrollably</p><p>Roy hugged him immediately and put Danny’s head against his chest “Oh baby it’s ok! Let it out but don’t forget to breathe ok? Come on –in and out- good that’s it”</p><p>“The worst part is that <em>you warned me</em> and I didn’t fucking <em>listen</em>! I’m such a cry baby and now everybody will think I’m a quitter and that I’m ungrateful and they will <em>hate me</em>! All of them! I’m going to lose all my fans and everybody is going-“</p><p>“Danny, Danny, Adore stop please. <em>Please stop talking</em>” Roy waited until Danny calmed himself enough to hear him “Adore, that’s not going to happen ok? Nobody will hate you, believe me <em>that’s impossible</em>. If <em>I</em> don’t hate you and I never have… <em>nobody</em> will, you hear me? You have one of the most faithful fans I’ve seen” He smiled remembering their meet and greets “Your little mermaids are just like you and they love you no matter what. And it goes the same way with your family and your friends ok? That’s why we are here for. We know you; your fans know you and I <em>guarantee</em> that we will understand your reasons. Hell! I already do and I haven’t even watched the episodes”</p><p>“You really think so, Willow?” Said Danny looking directly at Roy with his big green eyes</p><p>Roy really tried very hard not to blush</p><p>“<em>I know</em> so queen and if they don’t… well then they’ll have to face the wrath of Bianca Del Río. And you know everybody is scared of me” Roy said with a smirk on his face</p><p>Danny laughed for the first time in a week. Blame it on Bianca Del Río “Thank you bitch. Thank god I have you on my side haha”</p><p>“I’m glad I made you laugh at least”</p><p>“I needed that” Danny paused before speaking “Roy…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Danny paused and took a deep breath before continuing</p><p>“I have been thinking about recording again with this new label that offered me a new deal and I didn’t give them an answer right away because of all stars and I didn’t know if I was going to have the time to do it, but now-“</p><p>“Now you do have the time! It’s perfect!”</p><p>“Almost perfect… the thing is that the record label is in Seattle”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Oh! <em>Oh!”</em></p><p>“Yeah… I think I’m going to go. I think I have to move there for some time” Danny was still holding Roy but he was trying not to look at him “I’ll have time to  write and record everything without so many distractions and well I guess I could take some time for myself, maybe? What do you think?” He said while finally looking up at Roy</p><p>“What does it matter what I think?”</p><p>“B! You and my mom are literally the most important people in my life. I need to know what you think”</p><p>Roy cleared his throat and tried to hide his emotions. He never thought he’d hear Danny talking about moving voluntarily to another place. And it was a hard punch  the face but Roy didn’t want to be selfish. Danny needed a break and maybe this could be the best for him, despite the way he felt.  </p><p>“I think that you should do what’s best for <em>you</em> and <em>your</em> goals. What I say shouldn’t matter because <em>you</em> are the one who’s in control of <em>your</em> own life. And like I said, I will always support you no matter what. I think that the world has waited long enough to hear your <em>real</em> music. <em>I know</em> that you are <em>a Rock star</em> but the world needs to see it too and if moving to Seattle is going to make that happen, then go ahead! – <em>Need help packing</em>?” Roy said smiling genuinely at the last bit</p><p>Danny started to laugh hysterically “Hahahaha that was gold!!!” He smiled and looked better “Then it’s settled! I’ll sign the contract and I’ll move to Seattle ASAP”</p><p>Roy’s stomach was a mess of emotions and he could almost hear his heart breaking. He knew that once Danny moved he would not see him in a long, long, long time.</p><p>“I’m very happy for you Chola”</p><p>“You don’t<em> sound</em> so happy. Are you sure you are ok with this?”</p><p>“Of course I am! I just – well I never thought I’d see the day where <em>your address</em> <em>wouldn’t be Hollywood</em>. You even wrote a song a about it”</p><p>Oh shit</p><p>“And now that I live here too… well I just know that I’m going to miss you. Our schedules are already crazy and living in different cities won’t make it easy for us to be in the same place at the same time, but we’ll make it work. The only thing that matters right now is you, your mental health and your career, ok? Don’t worry about this old cunt. I’ll be fine”</p><p>“Oh Willow!” Danny threw himself on top pf Roy and hugged him so hard that they lost balance and fell from the couch. Danny was on top of Roy, his palms were on the floor each one next to Roy’s head. Danny suddenly became very aware of their proximity and eye contact “Shi-shit sorry, are you ok?” Whispered Danny without moving looking directly at Roy’s eyes</p><p>Roy was doing everything in his power to remain calmed and collected but it was rather <em>hard</em>. He was becoming more and more aware of his body and he wasn’t going to be able to hide his <em>problem</em> any longer. He decided to break the eye contact and tried to move his head a little.</p><p>“Uh yeah I think I might have hurt my shoulder a little bit, nothing to serious” He said while trying to stand up. Danny got the message and quickly stood up trying to hide his blush</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry Roy! I’m so clumsy!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it pussyface! I’m used to it by now”</p><p>“Haha very funny”</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Roy asked standing up and looking at Danny again</p><p>“Yeah! A lot more! I know I should have called you but I was too ashamed of myself. But thank god you came! – wait! <em>Why</em> did you come? Theoretically <em>I shouldn’t</em> have been here”</p><p>“I know! Is just that I- well” <em>Fuck</em> “Honestly? I <em>missed</em> you. I thought that I wasn’t going to see you in 2 months because of All Stars and I have to go on tour in a couple of weeks and the last time I saw you was like 1 month ago. I just… wanted to feel close to you” Said Roy looking down to his feet  but decided to shield himself with Bianca “Bitch if you <em>ever</em> repeat this I am going to deny it until the day I die. I have reputation to uphold”</p><p>Danny had never felt more loved in his life. He just hoped that Roy’s love would change for the better someday, but for now… he was happy. He was very happy.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>A/N: I'm so happy with the amount of love and support this story has gotten. I was NOT expecting it and I'm very happy right now. Thank you all SO MUCH &lt;3 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Princess Cut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2016/2017- Princess Cut)</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ADORE’S POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't ever wanna be like them</strong>
</p><p>Adore was frustrated. SO fucking frustrated. Her and her sister were all together in California for Drag Con and he couldn’t help but overhear some queens talking about her behind her back. They were calling her lazy.</p><p><em>LAZY</em>.</p><p>It was so fucked up to even believe for a second that she was actually lazy. Just because her drag wasn’t like everyone else’s. That’s not fucking fair.</p><p>Just because she doesn’t like to use padding, fake boobs or cinchers. That doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t mean anything else. Not every woman looks like a curvy, perfect goddess. And Adore’s aesthetic was completely different than the rest of her sister’s. She was a rocker, punk, grunge, crazy non-binary mermaid.</p><p>
  <strong>My life shouldn't be so important </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crying over spilled milk every day</strong>
</p><p>Besides, didn’t they have a life or something? Why were they talking about her anyway? They were supposed to be in Drag Con, meeting their fans, doing panels and performing in sketches. Why were they wasting their time talking about her?</p><p>It felt like shit.</p><p>Almost everybody criticized her for her way of doing drag. Nobody seemed to understand her style, her aesthetic…nothing. And the majority of the times, she wouldn’t give a fuck about that. But today it felt different. They were talking about her behind her back… and she was <em>right there.</em> It was not a reading challenge or a roast or something, <em>no</em> they were just there talking about her.</p><p>
  <strong>Live fast, die young, no work time for play</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the stars shine bright on the boulevard</strong>
</p><p>But the concept of a drag musician was too much for them to understand apparently. She almost didn’t care about being a drag queen or being the best looking queen out there… Adore could never look as perfect as Courtney or even Bianca, but she didn’t care about that. She cared about her persona and her own form of art. That is exactly what Adore was: Art.</p><p>She was a singer and a song writer before she was a drag queen and not many people understood that, unfortunately.</p><p>That’s why Adore didn’t like to get attached anymore. She had her group of friends and people who supported her no matter what. And she was more than fine with that.</p><p>That’s why she didn’t do relationships anymore. That’s why she only got one night stands. She didn’t want to explain herself anymore. To anyone.</p><p>And also… there was already <em>someone</em> who occupied that special place in her heart, although she was never going to say anything about that to anyone. EVER.</p><p>It scared the fuck out of her to be feeling this way about the one the most important person in her life and she knew she was a mess and trying to do or say something would only fuck things up.</p><p>Adore was <em>sure</em> her feelings were one sided and she was not going to do anything to change that. She would rather <em>die </em>than risking her friendship with Bianca.</p><p>
  <strong>Different colors always grab my mind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When it takes me into overdrive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pervert central, smelling up my land</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Firecracker looking, singing man</strong>
</p><p>She decided to go to the pool to try to clear her head. She was in the hotel before going to Drag Con and Katya had said something about a mermaid tail. She liked mermaids and Katya was awesome, so she tried to focus on that instead of focusing on the other shady bitches</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>BIANCA’S POV</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, look she's so lucky</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Smoking in hotels like nothing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Crying by pools when it's sunny</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Oh, how she's so lucky</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>If I wanna whine I'll whine<br/><br/></strong>
</p><p>All the Drag Queens from DragCon were booked in the same hotel and today they had some time off before going to the convention for rehearsals. They were all hanging around at the pool in full drag. It was fucking hot and not the good kind of hot. She was in one of the bar stools from the pool drinking her second Piña Colada with Trixie. They were talking about their gigs when they heard an excited scream coming from the other end of the pool.</p><p>Katya was wearing a mermaid tail and Adore was <em>losing her shit</em>.</p><p>“NO FUCKING WAY!!! Where did you get it??? I want one so bad!!!” Bianca heard Adore’s comment form the other side of the pool and cackled at her turning her attention to the scene.</p><p>“I’ll lend it to you in a bit” Said Katya</p><p>“Yes! OMG thank you! I wanna see you swimming with it” Adore was grinning like crazy</p><p>Bianca smiled and turned her attention back to Trixie and her forgotten Piña Colada.</p><p>“They are two very special kind of creatures aren’t they?” Asked Trixie without taking her eyes away from Katya</p><p>“They definitely are” Bianca looked at Trixie who seemed to be immersed in the scene at the other end of the pool “You really love her don’t you?”</p><p>Trixie looked back at Bianca and said “Maybe as much as <em>you</em> love Adore” Trixie held her hand up stopping Bianca from speaking “And don’t try to deny it please. You and I are very similar like that… so much makeup that it becomes a mask, clownish behavior, everything is a joke to you, being mean as a defense mechanism… believe me <em>Bonnie del Rico</em>, I <em>know</em> you. And I <em>know</em> you love Adore”</p><p>Bianca looked away from Trixie, unable to maintain eye contact after that statement.</p><p>“It’s different” Bianca’s voice came out almost like a whisper, still looking at her cocktail</p><p>“Why is it different?”</p><p>“Because you are not practically <em>her mother</em>…Adore is so young, full of life and she is an ongoing Party, I mean look at her” Adore was jumping up and down screaming while Katya swam around the pool with the tail. Bianca looked up to the ceiling, trying not to look at Trixie “I’m just… not. I’m not any of those things. I’m just and old, tired clown” She took a deep breath before continuing “I really <em>could be</em> Adore’s mother and I know that <em>she</em> sees me that way” She finally looked back at Trixie “I <em>know</em> she loves me, but not like <em>that</em>… And that means that I can only give her what she wants from me, plus she deserves more than my old bitter ass”</p><p>Trixie smiled and asked  “Are you <em>sure</em> about that?”</p><p>“Yanx!” Look at me! I’m a mermaid! I’m finally a mermaid”</p><p>At some point during Bianca’s speech, Adore and Katya approached them and Adore was wearing the tail. It was awkward for her to move with it outside of the water but it was worth it.</p><p>Bianca was very nervous. She wasn’t sure if they heard something about her confession. She tried to brush it off and said “You’ve always been a mermaid Chola”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>! But now I have a tail, look at it! Don’t I look like a real mermaid now? I could sing and seduce you and all” Said Adore smirking</p><p>“You don’t need the tail for that” Said Katya out of nowhere</p><p>Bianca’s eyes almost popped out of her head and Trixie chocked a little with her drink</p><p>“Wha-?”  Adore looked confused</p><p>“I said you don’t need the tail to be a real mermaid, it’s all in the vibe” Said Katya trying not laugh and giving a napkin to Trixie</p><p>“Oh ok! I guess” Adore turned her attention to Bianca “Yanx, do you think you could make one for me? A tail? Pretty pleaaaase?”</p><p>“Oh well I don’t know, I’ve never done something like that before” Bianca was thanking all the gods out there and Satan too for Adore’s innocence</p><p>“Come on! You’re <em>Bonnie del Rico</em>! You fucking won wearing the same dress 19 times, anything is possible for you!”</p><p>“You fucking cunt”</p><p>“Will you make it? Please! You are amazing at sewing!”</p><p>“Fine! I’ll make it. I don’t know when ‘cause who has the time? But I’ll try to Queen”</p><p>At that moment, someone from the logistics team approached them</p><p>“Hey girls! Sorry to interrupt but we need Bianca and Trixie to be ready in an hour to get on the winner’s bus. Adore, Katya you’ll leave in two hours, so please be ready too. See you later!” And with that he was gone</p><p>“Well that’s our cue. I’ll go to my room to retouch my makeup and I’ll meet you at the lobby in like 45 minutes, is that ok Barbie?” Asked Bianca stepping out of her seat</p><p>“Yeah, perfect! I need to retouch my makeup too… it’s not loud enough” Katya laughed at Trixie and kissed her briefly in the mouth before she started to grab her things</p><p>“Oh bitch if it gets any louder we are all gonna be deaf in 2 hours! See you all in a bit!”</p><p>Bianca and Trixie left so Katya and Adore sat down in the stools that were used by Trixie and Bianca and order a couple of Margaritas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY'S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em> was mean, you know?” Said Katya</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Telling Bianca that you could <em>seduce</em> her and all… did you see the look on her face?”</p><p>Adore drank from her Margarita before answering “Please, that was just a joke. It’s <em>impossible </em>to seduce her” </p><p>“And how would <em>you</em> know? Personal experience maybe? And please, <em>don’t</em> try to deny it again. It’s stupid! You <em>know</em> you can <em>trust</em> me right?”</p><p>Adore hesitated “I – I know I can trust you. It’s just… it’s impossible Kat, it just can’t be”</p><p>“And why the fuck not?”</p><p>Adore was starting to get frustrated “She doesn’t see me that way. I’m like <em>her daughter</em> or something. That’s <em>all she sees</em> when she looks at me” She looked down at her tail with a sad expression on her face</p><p>Katya took Adore’s hand and said “Adore… I know you like to play dumb, but <em>I know</em> you are <em>not</em>” She paused waiting for a response but since nothing came out of Adore’s mouth, she decided to push it a little bit more “Do you honestly don’t see it?”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>“The way Bianca behaves around you! I know everybody jokes about it, but she really protects you and yells at anybody who might try to hurt you in some way”</p><p>“Yeah I know she loves me but that’s precisely it! She <em>protects</em> me… like a mother would”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s not all Dorey… she looks at you as if you were the fucking <em>sun</em> or something. It’s her eyes, they <em>betray</em> her. She might be a master when it comes to words and she can do anything she wants trough Bianca… but believe me, her eyes are the giveaway, they were Trixie’s too, so <em>I know</em> what I’m talking about”</p><p>Adore finally looked up at Katya “<em>How</em> did you know with Trixie?”</p><p>“Well it was difficult to know when she was in full drag because you know… Trixie’s makeup” They giggled at that and Katya continued with her story “But once, during a performance I looked at her the whole time and I basically dedicated everything to her and she just couldn’t look away. Then when I met her backstage she was acting super nervous around me and I knew it had worked, so I took a final step and looked directly at her lips and then straight into her eyes. And then she kissed me” Katya sounded so happy and excited, it made Adore sad.</p><p>“Wow… that sounds so beautiful”</p><p>“Yeah well it took us a while to do it but eventually we got there. I know it’s scary. Believe me. The thought of losing Trixie or making her uncomfortable scared me so fucking much but I also realized that I had been <em>pining for years</em> and I couldn’t continue living like that, because it was a <em>lie</em>”</p><p>Tears were starting to fall from Adore’s green eyes and her voice cracked while whispering “Kat, I <em>can’t</em> lose her, I really can’t. She is the <em>most important</em> person in my life besides my mother and unless <em>I’m sure</em> that she feels the same… I <em>can’t risk</em> it. I prefer to live a lie with her than not living her at all. I just can’t Katya”</p><p>Katya took a deep breath and nodded “I understand but I have an idea! What if Trixie and I try to get Bianca to <em>admit it</em>? If that happens, would <em>you</em> do something about it?”</p><p>“But like how? I don’t want her to know how I feel!”</p><p>“We won’t tell her that! We’ll just try to make her admit it like trough our observations of the way she acts around you or something”</p><p>“I- I don’t know”</p><p>“Come on! At least this way you’d know if she feels the same or not and if she doesn’t – which I know it’s not the case – you could at least move on and still keep your friendship with her as if nothing happened”</p><p>Adore paused, thinking about the possibilities. It was scary but Katya was right</p><p>“Yeah you have a point… let’s do it!” Adore drank the rest of her Margarita determined to get some courage from the beverage</p><p>“Party!” Screamed Katya excitedly</p><p>“Shut up Katya!”</p><p>“Hahaha But! Promise me please that if she does admit it, you’ll do something about it? Bianca will never give thee first step”</p><p>Adore was almost excited now “I promise! I’d be happy to give the first step just to see the look on her face hahaha but please don’t talk about this with anyone else other than Trixie please”</p><p>“Everybody already knows you two love each other anyway, but I promise I won’t tell anyone. You have my Russian mermaid word”</p><p>“Hahahaha Deal!”</p><p>Little did Adore know that Bianca had already admitted her feelings just 30 minutes ago in that exact same spot.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Thank you all so much for your support! It means the world to me! This chapter came out of nowhere but I liked the end result. Trixya is here again! And if you haven't listened  to the"Whatever" Album from Adore Delano... please go ahead and do that now. This chapter was inspired by Princess Cut. I hope you like it! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 27 Club - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Warning- Sensitive subjects such as drugs or depression will come up. Angst and comfort all the way in this one. I’ll leave you the link to the video in case you haven’t watched it. it’s a fucking master piece. I fell in love with Adore’s music with this video and it really touched my soul and I know that these couple of chapters will be difficult but I really feel like they are necessary for this story and the story behind the song.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=760OcqvoMok&amp;list=RD760OcqvoMok&amp;start_radio=1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(27 Club - 2017) PART 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe moving alone to Seattle wasn’t the best idea. Maybe living inside an empty apartment all by himself with only his thoughts to keep him company, wasn’t the best choice in the world. Danny was immersed in his music and he was happy about that. His lyrics were amazing and he was sounding like a true rock goddess and he was so happy about that but he also knew that a lot of people were <em>not</em> going to like it. And he was sure he was going to lose a lot of his fans. But most importantly, he was scared that the most important people in his life might not like it or might see this very dark side of him that he had always hidden away.</p><p>He was also feeling very lonely and he really missed his mom, his city and his drag family, especially Roy and Shane. The worst part was that they were coincidently touring in Australia and Europe at the moment so they were together partying and having a good time, sending pictures all the time to their group chat. Danny barely answered to them anymore. He was starting to lose his energy and strength and he was getting to the point where he didn’t care anymore.</p><p>That was a dangerous place for Danny and he knew it, but he didn’t want to worry anybody and look like a “Chillona” once again. He decided to pour himself a drink and lit up joint. And then he drank some more… and more and more. Until he passed out on his couch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Don't wanna be a part of that scene, I heard<br/>Of the curses with death<br/>My life is falling into temporary sin<br/>Cluster of roses and baby breath</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>During the next few weeks Danny’s routine became more or less the same. He smoked some weed and drank until he couldn’t stand up anymore. But today Danny had a gig with BenDela and Jinkx and he couldn’t miss it. He needed the money and honestly, he needed to see someone besides himself and his producer.</p><p>So he got ready wearing his best grunge drag and his favorite dark wig, got on a cab and went to the venue. He was feeling anxious so he smoked some weed before entering the bar.</p><p>“Adore!!! Baby girl how is Seattle treating you honey?” Exclaimed Jinkx as soon as she entered the dressing room, she was putting on her makeup and standing up to hug Adore “BenDela is on stage doing a sound test, I’ll go next”</p><p>“Hey Jinkxy! It’s been great really” A lie “I’ve been having all of this free time to focus on my music” That was true “And It’s been awesome. It was a great idea to come here” She was not sure if that was a lie or not</p><p>“Aw I’m glad baby girl; remember to call me or Ben if you need anything”</p><p>“Yes! I might try to that, I do miss being around people. It gets lonely sometimes” Adore looked down at her feet, feeling a little bit embarrassed.</p><p>“I know how you feel darling, but let me know and we’ll grab a cocktail somewhere or something. We can show you around the city” Said Jinkx smiling and squeezing Adore’s hand.</p><p>“That would be gr-“</p><p>“Jinkx is your turn now – Oh hey Dorey! I’m so glad you are here!” BenDela entered the dressing room and rushed to hug Adore.</p><p>“Ok I’ll be right back girls! Don’t spill any tea while I’m gone” Said Jinkx as she shut the door behind her</p><p>As soon as Jinkx left and Adore and Ben broke their hug, Adore started to cry her eyes out.</p><p>“Hey, hey honey what’s up? Why are you crying? What happened?” Ben looked up to Adore trying to stop her makeup from getting ruined.</p><p>“I don’t know why I’m crying I swear. I don’t know, I guess I missed seeing some familiar faces?” Adore tried to breath and look away from Ben “It’s been kind of lonely in my apartment and when I get too lonely… I start <em>to think a lot</em> and that’s <em>not </em>a good thing for me. I’m sorry I’m being a cry baby again… don’t worry I’ll get it together for the show”</p><p>“You could have said something Dorey! Like I know I’m <em>not Bianca or Courtney</em>, but I love you just as much. You can tell me anything. It kills me to see you like this”</p><p>“I know Dela; it’s just <em>a lot</em> you know? And I just broke down when I saw you. But I feel better now” Half a lie</p><p>“Are you sure that’s all?”</p><p>No “Yes, that’s all. I promise” She smiled but her eyes were still sad</p><p>“Ok let’s say I believe you… will you promise me that we’ll hang out at least once a week from now on? At least like a phone call or something?”</p><p>“Sure! I promise. Thank you Ben, honestly”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do, now go ahead and retouch your eyes before Jinkx comes and asks you why you’re crying”</p><p>“Hahaha you’re right”</p><p>“I’ll see you on stage ok?”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll be there in a second”</p><p>Adore retouched her makeup, looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I been trying and I been buying<br/>And I've been lying and I've been crying<br/>And that's how I know</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She started to walk towards the stage when a tall guy with green hair stopped in front of her. He was wearing a “backstage pass” tag and apparently worked at the club.</p><p>“Hey Queen, if you need anything to <em>really</em> get the <em>party going</em>, you let me know and I’ll hook you up” Adore was a little startled and almost didn’t understand what was happening. Then he continued speaking “In fact, you’re hot and you look like a rocker, so I’ll just give <em>this</em> to you as a welcoming party gift” He handed a small pill to her “You can do whatever you want with that but if you want more… ask for me at the bar, the name’s CJ” And just like that he turned towards the exit of the club, leaving Adore alone with a pill on her hand. She didn’t throw it out but she didn’t take it either. She put it in her pocket and walked to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>All of his dreams<br/>Are in the fast lane scene<br/>These habits go so fast, he can't see</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That night Adore gave it all on stage, trying to forget everything that she was feeling. She succeeded until she got off the stage. Ben was talking to some fans and Jinkx was nowhere to be seen. So she went to the bar, ordered a shot of Tequila and started checking up her phone.</p><p>She opened the ABCD group chat that had like 20 messages on it.</p><p>Courtney: Guys are you there?</p><p>Courtney: Omg someone please answer! You will NOT believe this!!!</p><p>Darriene: What happened?</p><p>Courtney: Thank God you’re there! Omg Darry you are never going to believe this!</p><p>Darriene: Spill it Queen!</p><p>Courtney: BIANCA IS HOOKING UP WITH SOME RANDOM GUY</p><p>Darriene: What? NO WAY! Are you sure it’s her? Our Bianca? Our Clown? That’s impossible! She never hooks up with anyone!</p><p>Courtney: Bitch I know who <em>Bianca del Mother fucking del Río</em> is. It’s her. I’m watching her right now!</p><p>Darriene: Pics or it didn’t happen!</p><p>Courtney: Fuck it, wait</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Courtney attached 3 photos and a video</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Darriene: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS EPIC!!! NICE TRADE GRANDMA @BiancaDR</p><p>She didn’t want to open the photos and the videos, but she did. And there it was. One of her worst nightmares. Roy Haylock in 3 photos and a very steamy video, kissing a tall guy at some club. Adore had never seen Roy kiss anyone like that before, not even his last boyfriend.</p><p>Bianca was very private and she never displayed her emotions in public, let alone hook up with some stranger. That was Courtney’s or Adore’s deal, but never Bianca.</p><p>Adore’s heart stopped for a second and when it started to beat again, she felt like it finally broke. She felt a new kind of pain. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p>She was jealous, sad, angry but most importantly… she was <em>scared</em>. She felt like she was going to lose Bianca for good. She knew she had never said anything to her, not to her face. But she knew very well that Bianca was the love her life but her insecurities never let her talk to her about it. She only talked to Katya about it sometimes and she told Courtney when she thought it was just a crush right after Drag Race but they never spoke about it again. Courtney must have thought that she had moved on. And that is <em>exactly</em> what she should have done.</p><p>She tried to move on but it was impossible. It only got stronger… to the point where she fell in love. She knew it. Katya knew it… but that was it.</p><p>And now Bianca was kissing <em>someone</em>. Someone that <em>wasn’t</em> her. She knew she had no right to be feeling this way, but she was.  </p><p>“Here you go, 2 Tequilas, one more for the delay. Enjoy!” Said the bartender as he put the glasses in front of her.</p><p>She looked at the glasses in front of her and drank the first one. She reached into her pocket and took the pill out. Her hands were shaking but she was determined. She took the other shot along with the pill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baby lost his mind<br/>Nobody gives in time<br/>The drugs are worth it<br/>Or so it seems</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She put down her glass and looked at the Bartender and said “Thanks! Hey do you know where I can find… CJ?”</p><p>The bartender looked at her understanding her message</p><p>“Yeah sure, I’ll get him” He went to the back and came out with CJ</p><p>Adore knew this was not wise or safe but she really didn’t want to feel anything else. At least not for that night.</p><p>“Hello Sexy! What can I do for you?” Asked CJ leaning over the bar, standing next to Adore.</p><p>“I want to forget” She didn’t want to look at him in the eye, she felt ashamed.</p><p>“Did you take the pill I gave you?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>CJ sighed and took another pill out of his pocket</p><p>“I don’t want to kill you so I guess I’ll just give you one more of these. But that’s it for today. I’ll put in on the tab as a bottle of Jack, is that ok?”</p><p>“That’s fine”</p><p>“Here you go love. I hope you feel better” He gave her the pill and walked away</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Can't be a part of the broken apart<br/>Don't wanna know what my momma would say<br/>Nobody left in this town</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Stuck with this permanent frown<br/>I'm ending all of this right now today</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She took the pill with another shot and never looked back. She didn’t want to remember, she didn’t want to feel anything. She didn’t care anymore.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 27 Club - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(27 Club – 2017) PART 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere in Europe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PRESENT TIME</strong>
</p><p> “Good morning slut!” Were Shane’s first words to Roy. They met at the hotel Breakfast bar.</p><p>“I learned from the best, what can I say?” Said Roy pulling down his sunglasses and looking down at Shane. He shrugged and took a plate</p><p>“Let me tell you something; I never thought I’d see the day where the Great Bianca del Río would go home with a stranger. I feel honored” Courtney smirked and poured some orange juice in a glass</p><p>“Oh shut up Shane it was not a big deal”</p><p>“Yes it was! I have known you for more than 3 years and I have never seen you act the way you did yesterday” They took the rest of their food from the buffet and sat down at a secluded table “But please tell me everything! I’m dying to know! How was it?”</p><p>Roy took his sunglasses off and drank a sip of coffee before replaying</p><p>“It was fine”</p><p>“Fine? Just fine?”</p><p>“Yeah… nothing to write home about”</p><p>“Oh well, that sucks. I mean losing your virginity like that…”</p><p>Roy almost choked on his coffee and cackled “Bitch- don’t say stuff like that while I’m drinking coffee”</p><p>“Well I’m glad it worked. It’s the first smile you’ve put on this morning and it’s almost 11am. I’m not used to seeing Bianca del Rio being so fucking serious for so long”</p><p>Roy went quiet immediately</p><p>“Or… is it something else? “ Roy looked away from Shane “I knew it! Did he – Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“What? No, it’s not like that”</p><p>“Then what is it?” Shane paused but Roy said nothing. Shane changed his expression “Is it because I sent the pictures to the group? I thought you wouldn’t mind!”</p><p>“No it’s not that… well kind of… Ugh it’s very silly”</p><p>Everything clicked inside of Shane’s head “You are worried because Danny didn’t say anything, isn’t it?” Roy didn’t respond “To be honest… I wasn’t sure about sending the photos because of Danny. He has been acting a little bit weird lately. I guess you’ve noticed too. He’s been –“</p><p>“Avoiding us.” Finished Roy “Has he ever done this before?”</p><p>“To me? No. You?”</p><p>“He did, once. Right after Drag Race. I thought that he might be feeling down because he lost and I was his friend. But he never said anything about that and eventually things went back to normal” Roy finished his coffee and just stared at the plate before him</p><p>“Right after Drag Race? Well… That’s when he had a crush on you, wasn’t it?” Shane said smirking</p><p>“What did you just say?” Roy was sure he misheard Shane’s comment. That couldn’t be right.</p><p>“Yeah! That’s when Danny had this huge crush- Oh shit”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, <em>I just ended my friendship with Daniel Anthony Noriega</em> was all Shane could think about right now</p><p>Roy was speechless. That couldn’t be true, right?</p><p>“Fuck! Shit! Please don’t say anything to Danny! Please! He begged me not to tell you anything! He didn’t even tell <em>me</em>! I just made him confess after the question about Adore crushing on you out of Drag! Remember?” Shane whispered the last part, looking around to see if anyone was listening to them “I just saw the look on her face and I knew she lied! Oh my god she’s going to kill me! Please, <em>please</em> don’t say anything to her!” Shane was speaking so fast that Roy almost didn’t understand what he was saying “She begged me not say anything to <em>anyone</em>. She was so embarrassed and she was so scared of pushing <em>you</em> away or making you feel uncomfortable that she swore to herself that she would never ever tell you. She promised me she was going to forget about it and a couple of months later she started dating that asshole, you know?<em> Kristian</em>? Ugh” Roy hated that guy and apparently Shane did too “Anyway I figured she must have forgotten about her crush since she had started dating again, but we never spoke about it” Shane put his hands on his face. He was genuinely ashamed “I <em>really</em> didn’t mean to spill her secret. I feel so bad”</p><p>Roy took a deep breath before answering and smiled warmly at Shane</p><p>“It’s ok Shane don’t worry. I promise I won’t say anything. Plus that was <em>years ago</em> and like you said, Danny had a boyfriend and tons of one night stands so… I’m sure he’s over it. So there’s nothing to worry about” He smiled at Shane but his eyes didn’t match his mouth</p><p>“Well… I’m not 100% sure about that though” Said Shane putting down his hands, revealing a hidden smirk</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“I don’t think that Danny ever got over his crush on you. I think that he became an expert on <em>avoiding </em>his feelings, but I don’t think that he’s 100% over you”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Roy’s breath was starting to go crazy again</p><p>“Well it’s just the way you guys act around each other. He looks at you as if you were the fucking <em>sun</em> and you… you are this <em>whole other person</em> when Danny is around. And bitch, don’t try to insult me and tell me it’s not true. I’m basically your therapist”</p><p>Shane had a point so Roy decided to just go with it</p><p>“So let’s pretend you’re right. Why wouldn’t Danny say anything about the photos? If he would have been cool with them, he would have cracked a joke or something right?” Roy was feeling nervous</p><p>“Right”</p><p>“So… is he mad?”</p><p>“I don’t think so… I mean even when Danny is mad, he’s always honest about it. Maybe he would have said something to me in a private conversation or something like that?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s true! Although, there’s the possibility that he simply… doesn’t care. Maybe he – lost interest in our friendship… Maybe he doesn’t – doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? That’s the only explanation I’ve got” Roy felt a knot forming inside his throat</p><p>Shane snorted “Don’t be ridiculous, Daniel loves you with all his heart”</p><p>“I know he does, but maybe he’s just tired of feeling like I don’t care about him. I wouldn’t blame him. I’m never around and I’m old, bitter and grumpy. I know I’m not an easy person and people can get tired of me”</p><p>“We know who you a- What the fuck?” Shane looked down at his phone that had started to vibrate “BenDela is calling me! Isn’t it like 4am in the US or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, something like that. That’s odd. Maybe something happened”</p><p>Roy instantly had a bad feeling  </p><p>“Anyway I’ll put her on speaker” Shane answered the phone call “Hi Ben! What’s up?”</p><p>“Um Hello Court! Thank god you picked up! I- I’m so sorry to bother you” Ben sounded very upset. Shane looked at Roy with a frown on his face</p><p>“Are you ok? You sound agitated”</p><p>“Well that’s why I’m calling. I tried Bianca but her phone went straight to voice mail”</p><p>“Hi Ben I’m here! I’m sorry I left my phone upstairs charging. What happened?”</p><p>“Oh thank god you’re there! I was going to ask you if you could give me Bonnie’s number? You know Danny’s mother? It’s an emergency”</p><p>Roy’s heart stopped</p><p>“What happened to Danny?” Shane was the one who spoke because Roy went completely silent</p><p>“I – I’m not sure. We were dancing and he was acting so crazy but you know how he is. I thought he was just very drunk or something but something was off. And all of the sudden he- he just fainted in the middle of the dance floor and he wasn’t – he wasn’t waking up” Ben’s voice cracked “And we tried to wake him up but it was useless. We had to call an ambulance and they – they took him to the hospital” Ben started to cry “I – I wanted to go and see him but the doctors won’t allow me because I need the authorization of a family member. I tried to explain that he’s alone in the city but – but they said something about protocol and shit- guys I’m sorry”</p><p>“It’s ok Ben just try to breath and stay focused. Thank you for telling us. I have Bonnie’s number as well I’ll just send it to you ok? We’ll call you in 20 minutes after you’ve spoken to Bonnie” Shane’s eyes were red and he was holding back his tears, but he needed to be grounded for Ben and Roy’s sake.</p><p>“Yeah, Ok thank you very much guys. Jinkx and I will call you as soon as we can. Bye!”</p><p>Shane hung up and immediately sent Bonnie’s number to Ben. He looked up at Roy. His tan faded away completely and was looking completely pale. He was staring at Shane’s phone in a kind of trance</p><p>“I can’t believe this…What are we going to do about this? “Roy didn’t answer “Roy? ROY!”</p><p>He finally took his eyes away from the phone and looked at Shane. He was in shock but tried his best to speak</p><p>“I – I can’t belive – Why? What happ – I don’t understand – How?” He was starting to hyperventilate</p><p>“Shhh it’s ok Roy calm down please, Danny needs us to be strong right now. We need to think. I know you’re scared, believe me I am too but we need to stay focused. Please breathe”</p><p>Roy closed his eyes, trying to picture Danny’s eyes full of life. He focused on that memory and started to calm down a bit</p><p>“Good, good that’s it”</p><p>Roy took a minute before speaking again</p><p>“I – I can’t continue with the tour. I can’t. I need to go and see Danny. I’m going upstairs to get my phone and talk to my manager” Roy was standing up and Shane followed</p><p>“I was thinking about that… I know it’s not the same tour exactly but I won’t be able to concentrate either. People will be pissed”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit about people right now. Bianca can come any other time, we’ll refund their money. I don’t care” Roy was almost running towards the elevator and had a very determined look in his eyes. Shane could almost see Bianca even without the makeup</p><p>“I know... I don’t care either” They got on the elevator and went up to their bedrooms “I’ll start packing. Leave your door open in case Ben calls”</p><p>“Good idea, see you in a bit”</p><p>They parted ways and went to their respective bedrooms</p><p>The guy from last night was gone and Roy couldn’t be more relieved about it. He went straight to his phone. 4 missed calls from Ben. He felt like shit.</p><p>He called his manager and explained everything to him. He wasn’t happy but he really liked Adore and he knew how important she was to Bianca so he didn’t push it but he made Roy promised that Bianca would come back in a couple of months with more dates, to make up for the damage. Roy agreed without hesitating.</p><p>He hung up and started to pack as fast as he could. He didn’t give a damn about his usual ritual and organizational system. He just threw everything inside the suitcases and tried to close them as soon as possible. When he succeeded he took his phone and booked a flight to Seattle.</p><p>“Hey Court!” Yelled Roy in the middle of the hallway looking at Shane’s open door</p><p>“Yeah?” Shane responded without looking outside</p><p>“I’m booking a flight to Seattle for today. We’ll have to be at the airport in 3 hours, do you think we can make it?”</p><p>“We have no choice. We have to try!”</p><p>“Yeah that’s what I thought” Roy hit the “buy” button and received the booking information.</p><p>“Roy! Ben is calling!” Roy rushed to Shane’s room who was already answering the call “Hi Ben! Did you talk to Bonnie?”</p><p>“Yeah, she was feeling very upset but it kind of sounded like this was not the first time something like this happened with Danny. She is driving to the airport right now. She should be here in 3 or 4 hours”</p><p>“Good, because we’ll be there in 12 hours”</p><p>“What? Are you guys coming too? Don’t you have more shows?”</p><p>“We did, but we cancelled. Neither Bianca nor I could focus on anything else other than Adore right now”</p><p>“Yeah, I understand completely. She’ll be so happy!</p><p>“Did the doctors tell you anything about her?” Roy asked</p><p>“Yeah” Ben paused for a couple of seconds “Apparently she was intoxicated with some kind of drug”</p><p>Roy’s face fell</p><p>“Oh shit” Said Shane</p><p>“Yeah… apparently the doses that she took wasn’t that high but apparently mixing that with so much alcohol was a very bad idea. That’s what I understood about the toxicology report they were reading”</p><p>“Fuck” Whispered Shane</p><p>“Yeah… I was surprised too… I mean I know Adore is reckless and crazy but she <em>never</em> does this type of thing. Or at least <em>I </em>didn’t know about it”</p><p>“No you’re right, she doesn’t. Or least she has never done something like this since we’ve known her”</p><p>“I’m so sorry guys, I didn’t know that she was doing drugs last night – I – I should have been paying attention, I sho-“</p><p>“Stop it Ben, please. It’s not your fault ok? Please you have to know that”.</p><p>“Yes Ben, don’t blame yourself. Try to breathe and stay focused for Danny. He’s all alone until Bonnie gets there and if – <em>when</em> he wakes up he will need someone to be there for him. So try to focus on that, please”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah you’re right Bianca. I have to put my shit together for Danny. I’ll go to the bathroom to de-drag a little, I’m still wearing Dela’s clothes” Ben chuckled a little</p><p>“Wow that must be an interesting sight at a hospital” Joked Shane “We’ll text you the info from the flight”</p><p>“Yeah and please don’t tell Danny that we’re coming. I don’t want to make him anxious about anything else” Said Roy</p><p>“That’s a good idea and a great surprise too. That’ll cheer him up”</p><p> “Yeah hopefully! See you in a couple of hours Dela! Try to get some rest”</p><p>“Maybe later. Thank you guys! Bye!”</p><p>“Bye Ben!” And like that the phone call ended.</p><p>Shane and Roy looked at each other but neither wanted to say something about Danny. Finally Shane broke the silence</p><p>“Well I should finish packing. Are you done?” Asked Shane</p><p>“Almost! Just one more bag to go. Then <em>I’ll help you pack</em>”</p><p>“Good, Bianca is back then”</p><p>“She never left, bitch” Said Roy smiling for a second</p><p><em> Hang in there Danny, I’m coming </em>Said Roy to himself every minute for the next 12 hours.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Seattle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PRESENT TIME</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>All of the legends<br/>Die at twenty seven<br/>They all went to heaven<br/><br/></strong>
</p><p>For Danny everything was black. His brain started to wake up and he was regaining his conscience but his mind was foggy and he felt like shit. He had never felt this way before. His eyes were so heavy that he couldn’t open them easily. He noticed that his throat was very dry and it really hurt and that there was something stuck to his wrist and his nose. And he also had the most horrible migraine of his life.</p><p>Danny was an expert on dealing with hangovers but this was some next level shit, he thought.</p><p>He almost couldn’t move so he focused on opening his eyes, which seemed like the most difficult task of his life at the moment.</p><p>He finally started to see some colors and he started to blink slowly, adjusting his eyesight to the bright white light that was coming from the ceiling. He didn’t remember having a white light right above his bed.</p><p><em>Where am I?</em> Was his first thought</p><p>He tried to turn his head to see where he was but he winced at the pain he felt all over his body. He immediately closed his eyes and fell back to his previous position.</p><p>“Danny! You’re awake! Thank God! Don’t move!”</p><p>Was that his mom voice? No, that was impossible. She was in Azusa.</p><p>“I’ll get the doctor Bonnie, you stay here” Said <em>someone</em> who sounded like… no that was <em>impossible</em>. Wait, did he say Bonnie?</p><p>What the fuck is going on?</p><p>Danny put all his energy in opening his eyes again and this time, instead of seeing a bright light he started to see a woman’s face right above him. He tried to focus his gaze until he saw her clearly. It really was his mom. His eyes started to fill with tears and he began crying silently while his mother hugged him</p><p>“It’s ok baby, mom is here. Don’t worry ok? I’m going to take care of you Cholita, ok? Don’t cry, I’m here” She whispered while she stroked his hair and brushed it off his face</p><p>Danny tried to speak but it was almost impossible. He was really thirsty and his throat hurt like hell</p><p>“Don’t try to talk yet Danny; we have to wait for the doctor, ok?”</p><p>Doctor? What was his mom talking about?</p><p>And then it all clicked. He focused all his energy on moving his neck slowly to try to see where he was.</p><p>It seemed like he was at some sort of hospital. The pain from his wrist was an IV.</p><p>A fucking IV</p><p>
  <strong>I been trying and I been buying<br/>And I've been lying and I've been crying<br/>And that's how I know<br/>That I don't wanna go</strong>
</p><p>His eyes widened like plates. He didn’t understand why he was hooked up to a fucking IV. His mom seemed to read his mind and took his hand to calm him down.</p><p>“Danny, relax please. Everything is ok, you are ok. You are at the hospital. You got… intoxicated after a gig. Apparently you mixed some stuff together at the club and since you haven’t been eating properly – according to the doctors, anyway – Your body couldn’t take it. You collapsed and you have been unconscious for almost 2 days”</p><p>
  <strong>Don't wanna know what my momma would say</strong>
</p><p>Danny’s eyes started to water again. He didn’t want his mom to see him like this.</p><p>“It’s ok Danny, please don’t punish yourself any longer. I’m not mad or disappointed. I‘m just sad that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. I love you no matter what ok? We’ll talk later. You have to focus on getting better, ok chamaco?”</p><p>Danny was still crying but he nodded, trying to ignore the pain from his neck.</p><p>
  <strong>All of the legends<br/>Since I was eleven<br/>All went to heaven<br/><br/></strong>
</p><p>At that moment a doctor entered the room and told Bonnie to please get out so he could examine Danny</p><p>“I’ll be right back baby, ok? I’ll be outside” Bonnie kissed Danny’s temple and got out of the room, closing the door behind her</p><p>“Hello Daniel, my name is Doctor Owens. I have been treating you since your arrival yesterday. You scared us for a minute there, kid. We had to cleanse your stomach and that’s the reason you might be feeling pain inside your throat. Does it hurt?”</p><p>Danny made a small nod</p><p>“Ok, that’s normal kid. It will go away in a couple of days. You are probably feeling very tired and like everything hurts like hell, right?”</p><p>Danny nodded again</p><p>“That’s because of the exhaustion. Your body is literally exhausted and you need to rest. You have been depraving your body of food and proper hydration. And I’m not talking about drinking alcohol. You need water, lots of it. You feel like this because you are dehydrated and underfed. And the combination from the alcohol and the substance you consumed almost killed you, precisely because of the lack of water and nutrients. That’s why you’re hooked to an IV; we are just giving you the nutrients and electrolytes you need right now kid, ok?”</p><p>Danny nodded again</p><p>“Good, so you’ll stay here for a couple of days under observation, just in case. I’ll ask you to try to not talk at all, at least for the next 24 hours. Your throat needs to recover and I know now that you are a singer, so you have to be careful” Danny’s eyes filled up with fear “Don’t worry kid, your vocal chords are fine, you’ll be able to sing again very soon. But you <em>need</em> to take care of yourself <em>first.</em> You need to stop talking so your throat can recover. If you do that, then your recovery will happen sooner rather than later”</p><p>Danny nodded again, feeling a little bit relieved</p><p>“Also you’ll be hooked to the IV at least for 12 more hours and you need drink at least 1 glass of water every hour until you fall sleep. After 24 or maybe 48 hours of observation we’ll see if it’s safe to send you home. You are strong and young so I’m guessing that will happen soon” The doctor smiled and Danny did too “Good you’re smiling! Now kid, a nurse will come by in a couple of hours to give you some medication for the pain, that will also help you sleep and rest a little bit. I’ll check up on you later, ok?”</p><p>Danny nodded again</p><p>“Good, now I’ll let your mom and your partner in” <em>Partner?</em> Danny didn’t have a partner “You have a lot of people who love you Danny, I hope you know that. Please don’t scare them like that again” And with that the doctor smiled and left Danny</p><p><em>Partner?</em> Well he must be referring to one Ben or Jinkx, Danny thought.  They were probably the ones who took him to the hospital. Maybe one of them had to lie and say they were partners or something. Danny didn’t want to think about it too much</p><p>Bonnie came in 3 minutes later holding jar filled with water and a glass. She poured some water and gave the glass to Danny, who tried to grab de glass but it felt too heavy for him. So Bonnie helped him drink the entire glass</p><p>Water had never been so delicious and precious to Danny</p><p>“Better?” Asked Bonnie</p><p>Danny smiled and nodded slowly</p><p>“Ah there’s the smile I love so much! Oh! The doctor told me that you couldn’t talk for at least a day so when you feel strong enough to hold a pen, I’ll give you a notebook too ok?”</p><p>Danny nodded again</p><p>
  <strong>ROY’S POV </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>24 HOURS EARLIER</strong>
</p><p>When Roy and Shane arrived at the hospital, they still had their suitcases with them. They didn’t even go to a hotel first, they were way too anxious to do that. They needed to see <em>Danny </em>first. Thankfully Bonnie, Ben and Jinkx were already there.</p><p>“Oh my God, Roy! Shane! I can’t believe you made it!” Said Bonnie while hugging both of them at the same time. She stepped away and touched Roy’s face and smiled at him “Danny is going to be <em>very happy</em> to see you both here”</p><p>“Hi Bonnie! Hey guys!” Said Roy looking at his sisters “Thank you so much for helping Danny and calling Bonnie”</p><p>“Danny would have done the same for us, so it was the least thing we could do. Thank god he’s stable now”</p><p>“How is he?” Asked Shane, folding his arms in front of his chest</p><p>“Better now. They had to cleanse his stomach and it got a little bit scary for a minute, but the difficult part is over. He’s still unconscious and they’ll keep him sedated for a day or two so his body can rest properly”</p><p>Cleanse his stomach? Fuck. It was worse than he expected</p><p>“So he’s out of danger? He’s safe?” Roy’s voice was shaky and low, very unlike him</p><p>“Yes, he’s safe. You can go inside and see him if you want. He’ll be asleep but at least you’ll see him”</p><p>“Really? That would be lovely!” Shane turned his attention to Jinkx and Dela “Have either of you slept at all?”</p><p>“No” They both answered at the same time</p><p>“Then you should go home and try to get some sleep. You guys must be exhausted. Roy and I can take it from here, we slept on the plane”</p><p>Shane did, Roy didn’t. But they didn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Yes Queens don’t worry. You can relax a little bit now. We won’t leave Danny or Bonnie alone” Said Roy hugging Bonnie briefly</p><p>“Well I won’t say no to that, I’ll come back tomorrow morning thought” Said Jinkx yawning</p><p>“Yeah, me too. Let me know if you need anything ok? Please” Said Ben looking directly into Roy’s eyes</p><p>“I will Dela, I promise” Said Roy solemnly</p><p>“Good. We’ll see you guys later. Bonnie, you have my number, so if there’s anything you need just call”</p><p>“I will honey, thank you both <em>so much</em> for taking care of my baby”</p><p>“It was nothing Bonnie, really. He’s our family too” Said Jinkx smiling at Bonnie</p><p>“I know, he’s very lucky”</p><p>“Well see you guys tomorrow. We’ll go inside now”</p><p>“I have to make some phone calls to let the family know about Danny, I’ll be back in a bit” Said Bonnie. She took her phone and started to walk towards the terrace so she wouldn’t disturb the patients</p><p>“Let’s go” Shane took Roy’s hand and they both entered the room</p><p>Roy was <em>not</em> ready to see Danny like that</p><p>Shane wasn’t ready either</p><p>They both stood there in shock</p><p>Danny’s face was pale and his lips were dry, chapped and looked gray. His hair didn’t have the shine it usually had. He had lost so much weight and his face was practically a skull. He was hooked to an IV and had a breathing device on his nose.</p><p>Shane let out a breath he was holding and squeezed Roy’s hand</p><p>Roy instantly broke into tears and fell on the floor.</p><p>Shane had never seen Roy cry before. Or at least not like this. He was devastated and he was sobbing uncontrollably. Covering his face with his hands kneeling in front of Danny’s bed.</p><p>Shane got down and hugged Roy as hard as he could. He rested his head on top of Roy’s and let out the tears he was holding back. They didn’t need to say anything to each other. They both understood each other’s feelings.</p><p>It took almost 20 minutes for Roy to calm down</p><p>“I – I don’t know what I would do if I lost him Shane… The only time I felt like this was with - with fucking Hurricane Katrina and never thought I would ever feel like this again”</p><p>Shane stared at Roy afraid to ask the next question</p><p>“Roy, did – did you lose someone… because of the Hurricane?”</p><p>Roy slowly nodded and let a few tears scape his eyes</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“Because I didn’t think I would have to go through something like that again. I moved to New York because I needed to move on and I needed to forget and thanks to Bianca, I succeeded” Roy slowly got up and wiped the tears away from his face “Bianca is an open book and she let’s out all of my frustrations and anger. She saved me and she brought new people into my life. People who healed me and well, basically helped me with everything that was going on inside my head” Roy looked at Shane and gave him a small smile “If I never told you anything it’s because I didn’t need to” Roy took a deep breath and looked at Danny “That’s why I never allow myself to think about this stuff too much. Katrina taught me to live in the moment and to appreciate the people who love you. She taught me to be there for them every time they need it because, well, you never know when will be the last time you see them” Roy’s eyes  filled up with tears, but he didn’t let them fall this time “That’s why I – I’m so fucking <em>scared</em> Shane…I can’t. <em>I can’t lose Danny</em>” Roy walked towards Danny’s bed and stood next to him, gazing at him “I – I <em>love</em> him Shane…” The tears started to fall again, slowly and falling next to Danny’s pillow</p><p>Shane smiled at Roy and went over the same spot Roy was in and took Danny’s hand and put it on top of Roy’s “You won’t lose him Roy. He’s <em>right there</em> and he is young and strong. He is safe now and the only thing we can do now is take care of him and I know you will do just that” Shane made Roy look at him and said “And even if the <em>little mermaid</em> here hasn’t said anything to me lately, I know that she <em>loves you too</em>. And not like a father or some shit like that. Danny looks at you like you hung the moon or something. And you know that his baby Jesus eyes never lie”</p><p>Roy smiled genuinely</p><p>“That’s true” Said Roy smiling</p><p>“Good! I made Bianca del Rio smile today. I feel like I won something” Said Shane chuckling and hugging Roy briefly “Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Yeah, loads… thank you Shane. You are an amazing friend” Said Roy smiling</p><p>“I made you smile and you give me a compliment in less than a minute? I definitely won something”</p><p>“Shut up bitch” Said Roy pulling a chair and putting it next to Danny’s bed “I’ll just stay here for a while. I – I don’t want to go yet”</p><p>“I didn’t think you would” Shane smiled and then he noticed a small suitcase inside the room and then he remembered theirs. He frowned “Although we have 8 suitcases in the hallway… I think we should try and book a room at a hotel or something”</p><p>“Oh shit you’re right. I forgot about that”</p><p>Bonnie entered at that moment “Hello dears, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Hey Bon! We were just talking about the suitcases situation. I think we should try to book a hotel room or something”</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re right! I just flew in this morning and never even thought about that. I guess I could spend the night here”</p><p>Bonnie looked tired, so Roy made a decision.</p><p>“It’s ok Bonnie, I can stay. I slept on the plane” That was a lie, but nobody needed to know the truth “You should get some rest and Danny will be sedated at least until tomorrow”</p><p>“Roy’s right Bon, we can book you another room. It’s on us!”</p><p>Bonnies eyes went red</p><p>“Oh dears! You re the sweetest humans I’ve ever met. Are you sure you want to stay Roy? You don’t have to”</p><p>“<em>I do</em> have to – I just need to be here for him you know? This is more for me and my inner peace, really. I know that Danny is ok and he’s getting stronger by the minute. I just- I need to be here”</p><p>Bonnie smiled and hugged Roy. She took a step back and put a hand on Roy’s shoulder “Thank you Roy, you are so kind” Bonnie smiled and added “No wonder Danny is in love with you”</p><p>Roy’s eyes opened up like plates and Shane just burst into laughter</p><p>“Oh come on, don’t act so surprised, it’s obvious! Although… you <em>should</em> act surprised when Danny tells you. If he knew I said that he would just kill me. Shit. Don’t tell him I said that” Bonnie made and expression that was like Danny had manifested onto his mother’s face</p><p>Roy cackled for a while before answering “It’s ok Bonnie, your secret is safe with me. I won’t say anything”</p><p>“Great! I can’t wait for you to finally get together”</p><p>“Right? I’ve been saying the same thing for years!” Said Shane excitedly  </p><p>“It’s so obvious!”</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>“Ok Queens that’s enough teasing for today. Be thankful that <em>Bianca</em> is safe in those suitcases, otherwise I would be reading you both to filth right now” Said Roy smirking</p><p>“Nah- you wouldn’t. You love us too much”</p><p>“Yeah whatever”</p><p>In that moment a doctor came inside Danny’s Room</p><p>“Hello Dr Owens” Said Bonnie looking at the man</p><p>“Hello Bonnie! I’m glad to hear some laughter coming from this room. It was starting to get depressing there for a minute” He smiled “I wanted to tell you that visitation hours will be over in 20 minutes. Only one family member can stay with the patient”</p><p>Roy was not Danny’s family. Roy’s heart stopped beating for a second.</p><p>“<em>He</em> will stay; Doctor” Said Bonnie pointing at Roy “His name is Roy Haylock. He’s Danny’s…” Bonnie smiled and answered “Partner, <em>they’re married</em>” Bonnie kept talking and lying like a pro “He was working overseas and that’s why he couldn’t be here sooner. But he is now” Bonnie gave Roy a side Hug</p><p>Roy couldn’t believe his ears. Bonnie looked genuinely happy at the thought of Roy and Danny being married</p><p>“Oh ok! No problem. Nice to meet you Mr. Haylock” The doctor shook Roy’s hands</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Dr Owens”</p><p>“I’ll let the nurses know about the change of plans. Keep an eye on Danny, would you?” Roy nodded “Good then, see you tomorrow!” And just like that, he was gone</p><p>“Wow Bonnie I’m impressed” Said Shane giggling</p><p>“Danny inherited my artistic abilities, what can I say?” She smiled and looked at Roy “You have my number. If anything happens just call me ok? And thank you again for taking care of my bebé”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do” He took a deep breath “I love him too you know?” Roy felt a huge relief after saying those words to Danny’s mother</p><p>Shane smiled but said nothing</p><p>“I know” Said Bonnie, smiling widely</p><p>“Guys we should really get going. We have a lot of suitcases to put inside a cab” Said Shane</p><p>When Bonnie and Shane were gone, Roy went over to Danny and looked at him for hours, or at least that how long it felt for Roy</p><p>“I know that you can’t hear me and that kind of makes this easier for me, but I need to tell you something” Roy took a deep breath and continued “I gave up on people and love a long time ago. I never thought that I would love someone ever again. That’s why I became a professional asshole” Roy chuckled at himself “But then<em> you</em> came along with your big green eyes and your beautiful voice and I – I fell in love. Not only with you, but with life. I fell in love with everything again. I started having friends, I went to parties, I even went on dates again... You showed me the new part of my life, you discovered something in me that I had hidden away forever and I can’t thank you enough for that” Roy squeezed Danny’s hand “I honestly became at peace with the fact that you might never see me the way<em> I see you</em> because, well… let’s be honest. You are you. You are Adore. Literally everybody <em>adores</em> you and well… I am <em>me</em>. And everybody <em>hates</em> me. I was just happy that <em>you</em> didn’t hate me and that you actually liked me and wanted to be my friend” Roy sat on the bed, still holding Danny’s hand “You stole my heart years ago and you’ve had it for so long that it doesn’t belong to me anymore. It’s <em>yours</em>. And if something happens to you… something happens to me too” Roy took Danny’s hand and kissed it “That’s why I’m never going to let you hurt yourself like this again. <em>I can’t lose you</em>. I promise you, Danny. I will always be there for you, even if we are continents away from each other. I’ll make it work. We’ll make it work.” Roy kissed Danny’s temple and lingered there for a moment “And I promise you that I’ll tell you this again when you get better. I promise that I’ll be honest with you and I don’t care anymore if you feel the same way or not because I’ll always be there for you playing whichever role you need me to play in your life. Nothing will stop me from loving you, <em>not even you</em>. Even if it’s from afar. Even if I have to see you being happy with someone else… I don’t care anymore Danny. <em>My love for you will never die, even if I don’t look you in the eye… please stay, never die</em>. <em>Never die</em>. I <em>Adore </em>you, Danny”</p><p>Roy felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. He started to cry with relief and a big smile appeared across his face. He took a deep breath and kissed Danny’s cheek.</p><p>He went over to his chair, put on a blanket and turned towards Danny, staring at him until he fell asleep, holding Danny’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PRESENT TIME</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I have a surprise for you Chola” Said Bonnie smirking at her son</p><p>Danny looked at her with curiosity. He moved his hands and his neck as much as he could</p><p><em>What is it?</em> Was Danny’s thought</p><p>“You wanna know what it is, don’t you?”</p><p>Danny smiled brightly and nodded</p><p>“You guys can come in!”</p><p><em>Oh! Someone else was here</em>. Probably his brothers. That made Danny happy; he hadn’t seen them in a while</p><p>The only thing was… <em>those</em> weren’t his brothers.</p><p>Shane and Roy came in through the door and Danny’s eyes instantly filled up with tears.</p><p>“Oh no honey don’t cry!” Said Shane in his best Courtney voice as he rushed to hug Danny, who had started to cry like a baby.</p><p>Roy just stood in front of Danny’s bed looking him, waiting for his turn.</p><p>Shane pulled away from Danny and said “Sorry I’m getting all the action. Roy, come here”</p><p>Roy rolled his eyes, Bianca Del Río style and Danny made a noise that kind of sounded like a laugh. It was the best sound Roy had heard in a while.</p><p> “Fine! I’ll go but I will only hug Danny. We are not going to have a season finale hug. I have reputation to maintain” Said Roy looking at Shane, trying to sound as much as Bianca as possible</p><p>“Go ahead, he’s all <em>yours</em>” Roy and Danny blushed at the same time but they both pretended not to notice</p><p>Roy went to Danny’s bed and hugged him with such tenderness that Danny began to cry again. He had never felt that kind of love coming from him and it felt so, so good.</p><p>“Don’t ever scare me like that, please” Said Roy in a whisper that only Danny could hear.</p><p>Danny nodded softly hugging Roy even more tightly, taking in his scent. They stayed like that for several minutes, completely forgetting that they were not alone. Roy was the first to go back to his senses and pulled away from Danny, reluctantly. But he took Danny’s hand and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>Roy <em>never</em> did that. They had held hands before, but not like this. Danny just looked at their hands and smiled at Roy. Roy smiled to him in return</p><p>“So, this is stupid to ask but… how are you feeling?” Asked Shane taking a seat at the end of Danny’s bed</p><p>Danny looked at Shane and when he was about to open his mouth, his mother interrupted him “You can’t talk Danny, remember? Doctor’s orders”</p><p>Danny frowned a little and nodded. Then he smiled and tried to show his mom that he was feeling strong enough to write. Bonnie understood the message and brought Danny a notebook and a marker</p><p>
  <em>I feel like shit but I’m very happy to see you here. What happened to your shows? </em>
</p><p>Danny showed the notebook to Shane</p><p>“We are happy to see you too. And we um – reschedule the dates of the shows”</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>“Because you are more important than some shows” Said Roy looking directly at Danny</p><p>Danny frowned and looked down at his notebook</p><p><em>You shouldn’t have done that, </em>he wrote</p><p>“You would have done the same for us, wouldn’t you?” Asked Shane</p><p>Danny reluctantly nodded and smiled at them</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. I love you both so much </em>
</p><p>“And we love you, Chola”</p><p>
  <em>How long are you staying here? </em>
</p><p>“I booked a room for two weeks, so at least that” Said Courtney smiling widely at Danny</p><p>Danny’s eyes sparkled with joy as a big smile formed on his face</p><p>Danny wrote something on the notebook and then he didn’t show it to Shane or Roy</p><p>“What did you write?” Asked Shane curiously</p><p>
  <em>A phrase that I dreamt about. I think it would be cool for a song. I didn’t want to forget it.</em>
</p><p>“What does it say?”</p><p>
  <em>My love for you will never die, even if I don’t look at you in the eyes. Please stay, never die. Never die </em>
</p><p>Roy froze in his place. Danny had heard him, but how much did he hear? Thank God he thought it was just a dream</p><p>“Damn Daniel, your dreams are deep” Said Shane mockingly</p><p>Danny chuckled softly </p><p>A nurse came inside of Danny’s room in that moment and looked at Roy and said “Mr Haylock can you come with me to sign some papers, please?”</p><p>Bonnie stepped up and said “Oh honey I’ll do it. Don’t worry Roy, I know you missed Danny a lot” She winked at Danny who had a very confused look on his face. Bonnie turned her attention back to the nurse “I’m Danny’s mother, dear. I’ll sign the papers”</p><p>“Oh ok, no problem. Come with me please” The women left the room and Shane exploded with laughter</p><p>“Oh my God! HAHAHA!! YOUR FACES! That was pri – priceless!!!” Shane was clapping and laughing uncontrollably</p><p>Danny wrote on his notebook</p><p>
  <em>I don’t understand. What’s happening? </em>
</p><p>He showed Roy his notebook and made a face that clearly meant: <em>Be honest</em></p><p>“The hospital staff thinks I’m your – <em>your partner</em>”</p><p>Danny’s eyes went wide and then smiled brightly</p><p>
  <em>PARTY! But why? </em>
</p><p>“Your mom lied to them. I uhm – I <em>stayed with you</em> last night. Your mom seemed very tired and I had slept on the plane so… I decided to stay here with you instead. But the problem was that only a close family member could do that. So Bonnie just lied on the spot and told them I was your ehm- <em>husband</em>” Roy blushed furiously and looked away from Danny</p><p>“Man you should have seen the look on Roy’s face. Epic stuff! Anyway Danny I’ll go to the cafeteria. I really need a coffee! You can’t drink anything right?”</p><p>Danny wrote <em>I don’t know</em></p><p>“I’ll just bring one for everyone and if you can’t drink it, then I will. I’ll be right back!” Shane left them alone. Danny wrote again.</p><p>
  <em>So… you stayed with me? The whole night? </em>
</p><p>“Um yeah, the whole night”</p><p>Danny smirked and wrote again</p><p>
  <em>You’re the best husband ever </em>
</p><p>Roy laughed</p><p>“Shut up queen”</p><p>
  <em>I’m literally not talking </em>
</p><p>Roy laughed again</p><p>
  <em>I’m funnier on paper </em>
</p><p>Roy laughed again</p><p>
  <em>See? I’m a hoot </em>
</p><p>“Hoot? What kind of word is that?”</p><p>
  <em>A word that your new husband uses ;) </em>
</p><p>Before Roy could answer, Danny started to write again</p><p>
  <em>How does it feel to be married to Adore Delano? :D </em>
</p><p>Roy started to humor Danny</p><p>“It feels fucking exhausting. My first night and I’m already sleeping on a chair. I didn’t even get the sofa and Adore took the bed”</p><p>
  <em>But you could have slept with me :(</em>
</p><p>“Bitch, where?”</p><p>
  <em>We could have cuddled :) </em>
</p><p>“You would have never known if we cuddled or not anyway. Besides I’m honestly afraid you’ll break at any moment”</p><p>Danny’s face fell and frowned</p><p>“Danny I’m serious… what happened to you was very <em>dangerous</em>. And according to the Doctor, you haven’t been eating properly and I <em>can see it</em>. And I <em>know</em> you Danny. I know you only do this sort of thing when you are deeply depressed or anxious. And I understand” Roy took a deep breath “I understand ok? I’m not judging you. I’m just telling you that I’m here and I will do anything in my power to help you get better, because <em>I can’t lose you</em>. As simple as that”</p><p>I can’t lose you… he heard that before</p><p>Danny’s eyes started to cry and Roy gently brushed away the tears with his other hand.</p><p>Danny started to write on his notebook again</p><p>
  <em>You won’t lose me… I promise</em>
</p><p>Roy smiled and kissed Danny’s temple</p><p>
  <em>Roy… I love you.</em>
</p><p>Roy had heard Danny say those words a million times before but it felt different this time. And it was written in paper, it felt right.</p><p>“I love you too Danny. You have no idea how much”</p><p>Danny could finally sense how much Roy actually loved him and even though his body was hurting like crazy, his heart was swollen with hope and happiness, for the first time in months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pretty Boys Cry - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I’m SO sorry about this delay. I seriously have no free time lately; work has been insane. But don’t worry! I’m back on track hahaha I think this story will have 9 chapters, but who knows? If I find inspiration with another song or situation, I’ll probably return here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Pretty Boys Cry – 2017) Part 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Danny woke up the next morning with Roy still sleeping next to him. He was clearly in a very uncomfortable position but he looked so peaceful that Danny just stared at him for hours, or at least that’s how long it felt to Danny.</p><p>He was overwhelmed with the love he felt coming from Roy. He knew he was important to Roy but… cancelling his shows and flying across the globe just because Danny had done something really stupid and dangerous? Danny was speechless. Apparently, Roy did love him and maybe he loved him more than friend.</p><p>
  <em>“Boy my love for you will never die”</em>
</p><p>There was that phrase again… Was it really just a dream? He went back to his notebook and read the rest of the phrase.</p><p>
  <em>“Even if I don’t look at you in the eyes. Please stay, never die. Never die” </em>
</p><p>As he kept reading and repeating the phrase over and over internally, other phrases started to come up. Almost like a memory.</p><p>
  <em>“I know that you can’t hear me”</em>
</p><p>Danny was trying really hard to remember the dream but he only remembered random phrases and words. He didn’t get any images, just sound. That was odd.</p><p>
  <em>“You came along with your big green eyes and your beautiful voice and I – I fell in love” </em>
</p><p>That voice was so familiar but it sounded so low and wounded that he couldn’t fully identify it.</p><p>
  <em>“You are Adore. Literally everybody adores you and well… I am me. And everybody hates me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… </em>
</p><p>Roy. That was definitely Roy’s voice.</p><p>
  <em>“You stole my heart years ago and you’ve had it for so long that it doesn’t belong to me anymore. It’s yours”</em>
</p><p>Wait. Was this a dream? It didn’t feel like it. He didn’t remember it as he usually remembered his dreams. His dreams were colorful and vibrant but this was just a voice, talking. Everything was black, and all he could remember was Roy’s voice. And it felt as if he actually heard him say those words…but it couldn’t be. Right?</p><p><em>“I can’t lose you</em>”</p><p>And then it all clicked.</p><p> </p><p>It was memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nothing will stop me from loving you, not even you” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>He loves me?</p><p>…</p><p>He loves me!</p><p>…</p><p>HE LOVES ME!!!</p><p>Danny was beaming at this point. He was grinning like a teenager, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>
  <em>“My love for you will never die, even if I don’t look you in the eye… please stay, never die. Never die” </em>
</p><p>And in that moment, Danny felt the uncontrollable need to write a song. He was full of inspiration and he wasn’t going to let it go. So, he grabbed his pen, being careful so he wouldn’t wake Roy up. This song was going to be for him, for them.</p><p>
  <strong>Road trip when I lost my crown</strong>
  <strong><br/>To get away from this crazy town</strong>
</p><p>Danny thought about the times where he lost his crown. The first one, well he wasn’t ashamed of that at all. Bianca deserved that crown more than anyone and he always felt genuinely happy for Roy and his win, although the tie would have been amazing.</p><p>The second crown thought, that was a whole other story. He knows he should have never said yes to the producers about going on All Stars, but he did anyway. And he felt so ashamed and embarrassed that he had to move to a different state so that his mind would stop racing.</p><p>But Roy supported him anyway, even If it hurt him. He supported his decision of moving to Seattle, he even helped him pack. Danny smirked at the analogy.</p><p>
  <strong>He never seemed to look my way</strong>
</p><p>Danny always thought that Roy would never see him the way he wanted. Well at least at the beginning of their friendship he didn’t. Bianca was Adore’s fairy grandmother and at first, Adore was just mesmerized by her; her experience, her wit, her body, her humor, her intelligence, her style… Adore had an enormous crush on Bianca del Rio because she was everything she wanted to be – when she turns 57-.</p><p>And then he got to meet Roy… and Danny developed the world’s biggest crush of his life. At first, he thought it was just because Roy was kind and handsome and respected his work and his aesthetic. At first, he thought the crush would fade away because Roy was in a relationship and Danny was starting to taste his own success and he was able to get himself a boyfriend, whom he fell in love with. So, he thought that his crush for Roy was dead… until he would see him again during gigs and tours and his emotions would get confusing every time.</p><p>After a while Danny accepted the fact that his crush was more than that. He also accepted the fact that Roy would never see him like that. Or at least Roy didn’t look at him that way most of the time.</p><p>
  <strong>My lover stays with his poker face </strong>
</p><p>There were always moments where he felt their connection getting stronger than ever and their weird chemistry just going crazy; moments when they were closer than ever, emotionally and physically. And he always looked at Roy’s eyes and for a brief second, sometimes, he felt like Roy was going to kiss him. And then he would change his expression completely, making him look almost emotionless and Danny always felt lost after that.</p><p>
  <strong>You know how they say I only have eyes for you</strong>
</p><p>Even after all the one-night stands, all his trade, his past relationships… his mind and his heart always went back to Roy. It didn’t matter how hard he tried to forget him… it was impossible.</p><p>Every time they were together, it was like they were magnets. They always gravitated towards the other, no matter how far away or how awkward it looked. It just happened naturally.</p><p>But every time Adore and Bianca had a gig together… it was almost a joke the way Adore couldn’t take her eyes away from Bianca. The admiration she felt for Bianca only grew with the years. Her other sisters would always tease her for the way Adore would concentrate and dedicate her entire attention to Bianca, even if she was on stage or not. Bianca was Adore’s favorite drug and she could never get enough of her.</p><p>
  <strong>Well you better be looking back at me babe</strong>
  <strong><br/>Said you better be looking back at me babe</strong>
</p><p>Danny knew Roy admired and respected him, but there is a part of him that will always feel insecure about Adore and Bianca’s dynamic. Bianca is perfect, successful, hot, smart, polished, experienced and Adore was… a hot mess.</p><p>Danny always wondered why Bianca had a soft spot for Adore… Roy kept telling Danny that he was talented and that his work was valid and unique, but Danny always wondered if Roy looked at him when he was on stage in the same way he always looks at Bianca.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>A couple shows right up the street<br/>By the shops where we used to meet</strong>
</p><p>He remembered the first days of Roy’s new life in LA and all the times where they would go shopping for new Drag clothes or clothes for their boy selves. Roy helped him with everything; they practically chose Adore’s entire wardrobe for All Stars and BOTS tour inside those stores. most of the time Roy would pay for everything, no matter how expensive the garments were. Danny always tried to be as careful ad he could with those outfits specially, but he always failed miserably. And Roy never seemed to mind. He was amazing like that.</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Smell your cologne when I walk away<br/>It's like you're with me</strong>
</p><p>Danny never said this to anyone but one day, a week before he moved to Seattle he went into Roy’s bathroom and stole his cologne –Presence, from Mont Blanc-. He took it and packed it, secretly. And every time he’d feel lonely, he would spray Roy’s cologne on his clothes and he would feel better immediately. He remembered their conversation about it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>PAST </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Chola, have you seen my cologne?” Asked Roy from his bathroom</p><p>Danny stopped scrolling through his phone and answered as if he had never seen the little bottle before “What cologne?”</p><p>“You know the one I use every day” Said Roy coming out of the bathroom</p><p>“Oh, that one. Isn’t it in your bathroom? I think you always put it there” Danny was proud of his acting at this point</p><p>“Yeah I know, that’s why it’s weird that it’s not there” Responded Roy looking puzzled</p><p>“Right… well maybe you left it at a venue or something?” Shrugged Danny getting his attention back to his phone, so his mischievous smile wouldn’t betray him</p><p>“Yeah that must be it… so fucking weird” Roy said while returning to his bedroom</p><p>Roy never knew how he lost his precious cologne. He was always so organized with his things so he figured he must have been drunk when he lost it and Danny quickly agreed with him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>PRESENT</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He won an argument and a perfume on the same day, so he smiled and took a deep breath so he would smell Roy’s cologne once again. That was his favorite scent on the planet.</p><p>Savoring Roy’s scent he turned his attention back to his sleeping form again. He couldn’t believe his luck. Roy loved him and cancelled everything he had just so he could stay with him in the hospital. He gave up a comfortable bed at a hotel for a very uncomfortable hospital chair so he could stay with Danny the first night. The night when Roy poured his heart out to Danny.</p><p>
  <strong>I can hear you say</strong>
  <strong><br/>Boy, my love for you will never die<br/>Even if I don't look you in the eye<br/>Please stay, never die, never die</strong>
</p><p>Roy had said that, he literally said that to Danny. And Danny could not be happier. Just knowing that Roy returned his feelings felt better than any drug Danny had ever tried. It felt better than eating pizza, and that was saying a lot. He knew he was going to have to talk to Roy eventually, but for now he was going to write his feelings and describe their journey together. He didn’t know it yet, but Danny was writing one of his best and most intimate songs. He knew that his lyrics might be a little bit too obvious for some fans, but he couldn’t care less. This was his song for Roy and nothing else mattered. (<strong>A/N:</strong> I’m 100% sure this song is about Roy and nobody can convince me otherwise… plus is the <strong>6<sup>th</sup></strong> track of his album, really queen?)</p><p>Danny felt Roy moving, he was waking up so Danny hid away his note pad. He decided to follow Katya’s advice and dedicate a special moment to Roy. It’s what Roy deserved and for once, Danny was feeling the right kind of anxiety and nervousness.</p><p>“Why are you smiling so much?” Asked a very sleepy Roy</p><p>Danny just shrugged and answered with a raspy voice, speaking for the first time in days.</p><p>“I – I’m very happy that you are here”</p><p>Hearing Danny’s voice after such a long time was better than any other sound in the planet or at least that was the case for Roy. But he knew Danny shouldn’t be speaking.</p><p>“Hey remember you shouldn’t be speaking, Chola” Said Roy starting to get up, leaving Danny’s embrace</p><p>“Ok, I’ll shut up if you stay here and cuddle me” Said Danny smirking at Roy</p><p>Roy cackled and went back to hugging Danny “Fine, I’ll come back here right after I go to the bathroom. Can I do that at least?” Roy tried to make puppy dog eyes at Danny but failed miserably.</p><p>Danny rolled his eyes, chuckled and smiled at Roy, while nodding enthusiastically.</p><p>“You are such a kid. I’ll be right back baby” Roy said while getting up and kissing Danny’s temple like everything he just did and said were the most natural things in the world.</p><p>Danny was beaming, he could really get use to this new side of Roy. He knew he was one of the few people in the world whom Roy showed affection to, but nothing like this… and now that Danny had seen this new side of Roy, he was never going to let it go.</p><p>He was never going to let Roy go. He was sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hello I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, my work drove me absolutely crazy during the holidays, January and February too and I really had no time to write. This is just a little treat for myself because I felt like writing a funny/sweet chapter before the next one that is really the continuation of Pretty boys cry and basically the end of the story (For now). I hope you enjoy this one!</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>(Hello, I love you – 2014)</p><p>Right after Adore and the rest of the girls finished filming their season, she went back to her house in Azusa. She was glad that she created a Facebook chat with the rest of the ABCD girls, she had no idea that they would become so important to her. Specially Bianca. She never thought that the older “seasoned” queen would ever respect her, let alone <em>help</em> her. But she did. Bianca was Adore’s savior during their season and Adore was <em>sure</em> that if it wasn’t for Bianca’s help, she wouldn’t have made it as far as she did.</p><p>Adore never expected to make friends while she was on Drag Race, she had always been shy… or well Danny had always been shy and making friends wasn’t something he had much experience with. And then, with the world of Drag Queens in general was even harder. They never understood Adore and they would always criticize her no matter what, they didn’t even give her a chance to show her talent. She had very few friends who were also Drag Queens and even those friends could be fake sometimes… But Bianca was <em>never</em> fake. She could be many things, but never fake. Bianca is way too honest for her own good and she doesn’t exactly have a filter, which makes her very problematic for some people.</p><p>Adore found herself thinking a lot about Bianca even though they hadn’t spoken in weeks. So, Adore log on to Facebook to see if she could chat with the ABCD for a bit. She opened the page and the first thing that appeared on her wall was a picture of Bianca with a guy whose name was “Jason” apparently. They looked like they were really close. Too close for Adore’s taste.</p><p>Adore clicked on Bianca’s next picture and it was one with her dogs, so Adore hit the like button. She looked at the next one; Bianca in Mardi Gras in New Orleans, she liked it as well. And then she clicked on the next one, and the next, and the next.</p><p>She fell inside a “Bianca del Río Rabbit hole” (A/N: I fell too, tbh) and she got <em>obsessed</em>. She learned everything there was to know about Bianca… or well, Roy.</p><p>Roy Haylock was a costume designer, a creator of beautiful things. He was amazing with fabrics, colors, needles and threads. He grew up in New Orleans but his parents were from South America. Exactly like hers. She got excited about that. What else could she have in common with Bianca? Does Bianca know Spanish?</p><p>She kept checking her Facebook and learned the names of Bianca’s dogs, Sammy and Dede. She saw that Bianca moved from New Orleans because of Hurricane Katrina and wondered if her experience was more terrible than what Bianca led them to believe. She had a hunch that she was right.  </p><p>She saw a couple of pictures with Roy with Lola when she was a baby and Danny’s heart melted. And then she saw Bianca’s birthday, June 27<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>She immediately googled the compatibility between Libra and Cancer, and went crazy with the similarities (A/N: Yeap, it’s crazy lol). Bianca was 100% a Cancer and it meant that – at the beginning of their relationship, they wouldn’t get along so easily- and that’s exactly what happened. But it also said that right after that, if the two signs get to know and respect each other, they could be amazing together. Together as in “couple”. And that’s the first time Danny ever thought of Roy in that way and, like the good Libra that he was, his mind started to fly away, really quickly.</p><p>
  <em>I like the outfit you got yesterday at 12:23<br/>And my favorite thing to do is watch you dream in your sleep<br/>Hello, I'm so happy that you're mine<br/>(Hello, hello)<br/>And I think you blocked my number, so I got a new phone<br/>‘Cause I'll always be there even when you think you're alone<br/>Hello, never gonna say goodbye<br/>(Hello, hello)</em>
</p><p>He imagined their first date, it would be at the beach obviously at sunset, somewhere in California, ending the night with the perfect first kiss. They would get really close at first and then slowly, Roy would put one hand around Danny’s neck and the other one around his waist, and then he would gently push Danny closer to his body and he would patiently wait for Danny to take the final step. And then Danny imagined those lips on top of his and his heart went wild… just with <em>imagining</em> a kiss with Roy, it wasn’t even the real thing and Danny was already breathing heavily.</p><p>
  <em>Got our song, it's up and ready for our very first kiss<br/>And I brought a list of names when we're ready for kids<br/>Hello, I'm so happy that you're mine<br/>(Hello, hello)<br/>Kept a locket of your hair for my collection of you<br/>When you say I'm fucking crazy, I know you mean I'm cute<br/>Hello, never gonna say goodbye<br/>(Hello, hello)</em>
</p><p>He had to stop. This was new and <em>dangerous</em>. Roy was almost 15 years older than him and he was 100% sure that Roy didn’t feel the same way. He was almost sure that Roy was dating this Jason dude… He remembered Jason’s photo and he had to admit that the dude was hot and beautiful. It made Danny realize that; on top of everything else, Roy was way out of his league. It didn’t have to do with looks or body… it was his talent, success, determination, kindness… Roy needed someone similar to him, not someone like Danny.</p><p>Wait. What did Roy <em>see</em> in him anyway? Why did Roy want to be Danny’s friend? What on earth could Danny possibly give Roy that he didn’t already have?</p><p>And that’s when the urgency to call Bianca kicked in. He needed to know why. So, Danny called her, but she didn’t answer. Not even after the 4<sup>th</sup> time Danny called.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, it's Adore again<br/>Why aren't you answering my calls?<br/>I called like 5 times!<br/>I left you like 7 messages<br/>Call me back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't leave, until you answer me<br/>What do you say?<br/>(Hello, hello)<br/>(Hello, hello)<br/>I love you</em>
</p><p>“Hello?” Answered Roy in the other side of the line “Hello? Adore? Are you there?”</p><p>“Oh shit, yeah sorry I’m here” Said Danny biting his lip</p><p>“What’s up pussyface? Is everything ok?”</p><p><em>Typical Roy</em>… trying to see if everyone was ok. Ugh he was perfect, Danny thought. Oh no, he had it bad.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, everything’s cool”</p><p>“Ok, if you say so. So, what’s up?” Asked Roy enthusiastically</p><p>“Mmmm nothing I just wanted to ask you something”</p><p>“Ok… what did you want to know?”</p><p>Adore paused for a couple of seconds before answering “Why do you like me?”</p><p>“What?” Roy wasn’t sure he heard Adore right</p><p>“Why do you want to be my friend?”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“You called me because you wanted to know why I wanted to be your friend?”</p><p>“Yes?” Adore was starting to regret this phone call</p><p>“You? YOU? <em>You</em> want to know why <em>I</em>, <em>me, Bianca</em>… why I want to be your friend?” Roy began to smile slowly at the direction that the conversation was taking</p><p>“Yes! Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one here? Why is that so hard to understand?” Adore’s head went crazy with anxiety, but she continued speaking “Like ok I get it, you’re trying to come up with and excuse because I probably misread the whole situation and you are just super kind and generous with <em>everybody</em> and I thought that you were trying to be friends with me but it turned out that you were just being kind and I completely –“</p><p>“You really are the dumb one” Said Roy smiling, dimples and all.</p><p>“Hey! just because I misunderstood the situation, doesn’t mean that you get to insult me now!” Responded Adore a little bit too loud</p><p>“You <em>are</em> dumb though” Roy giggled and continued “But you <em>didn’t</em> misunderstand anything. I <em>am</em> your friend Adore, or at least I am <em>trying</em> to be your friend. I was kind to you because I <em>wanted</em> to be… I’m not like that with everybody”</p><p>“Wha- Well ok, fine. But why though? Why do you want to be my friend?” Asked Adore with a very soft voice. Roy could almost feel his heart breaking just by the sound of that voice</p><p>“You really are serious… You are really going to make me say it?”</p><p>“Say what?!”</p><p>Roy hesitated before answering “That you’re <em>special</em>… unique and that I have never met someone like you before. You are different. You are crazy and funny, yes, I said funny, and you are so innocent and young… it’s easy to just… <em>let go</em> when I’m around you. I don’t have to be the perfect guy or queen for that matter… I get to be myself when I’m around you and that’s something rare for me, believe it or not”</p><p>Adore went completely silent</p><p>“If you repeat this to anyone, I am going to murder you, are we clear?” Said Roy in a very serious voice. Danny’s body shivered when he heard that tone and it had nothing to do with being cold</p><p>“I won’t say anything. No one would believe me anyway” Said Danny letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“Good” Said Roy</p><p>“So… you like me” Adore was smirking, feeling happier than she had in a while.</p><p>“I just told you I do… why do <em>you</em> like me though?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think is only fair that you answer me now” Now Roy was the one who was smirking</p><p>“Why<em> wouldn’t</em> I like you?”</p><p>“Really queen? I literally insult people for a living… I’m not exactly <em>easy</em> to love” Said Roy, feeling a little bit sad for himself</p><p>“But <em>you are</em> easy to love… well at least <em>to me</em> you are”</p><p>Roy cackled at that</p><p>“You are really weird, kid”</p><p>“Hey don’t call me kid, I’m only 14 years younger than you”</p><p>“Stalker much?” Roy was thankful that they were in a phone call, because Adore would have seen him blushing</p><p>“Maybe” Adore answered flirtatiously</p><p>“Well well well, who would have thought? The Rockstar herself… stalking old people” Roy could play this game too</p><p>“Stop it! I just… you know… missed you” Adore’s heart started to beat dangerously fast</p><p>Roy felt like his heart had stopped beating for a second until he realized what that meant. His smile started to become a smirk “You miss me?”</p><p>“Stop that!”</p><p>“What did I do?” Answered Roy in a very pitchy voice</p><p>“I know you’re smirking right know”</p><p>“Hahaha I’m sorry, It’s just very easy to mess with you.. but you never answered my question though”</p><p>“What question”</p><p>“Why do you like me?” Said Roy in very contrasting and serious tone</p><p>“Come on B… what’s <em>not</em> to like? You are literally the funniest person I know; you are incredibly cute and smart and cool. You are so generous and kind to everybody, even if they don’t deserve it. You help others even if they don’t ask for help. You are so talented and wise… you’re like a Willow”</p><p>“I’m sorry did you just compare me to a tree?” Asked Roy with a blank expression on his face</p><p>“Yeah! I mean not any willow… you know like the one from Pocahontas?” Asked Adore biting her lip</p><p>“Isn’t that like an old lady trapped inside a tree or something?”</p><p>“Yes! Exactly!”</p><p>“You see? You do think I’m old!”</p><p>“Is that all you got from that!!!?” Adore was exasperated</p><p>“Well, you also think I’m cute” Said Roy smirking again</p><p>
  <em>Shit… </em>
</p><p>“Um, well yeah you are. Have you seen your dimples?” Adore decided to be herself and let her feelings speak for her. Who knows what could happen right?</p><p>“I have, they are right there on my face” Said Roy cackling</p><p>“Exactly! And your skin is flawless too and your eyes are so deep and wise and - ” Adore was cut off by an incoming call on Bianca’s end</p><p>Adore waited for about 20 seconds until Bianca came back to the call</p><p>“Sorry Adore that was – Um, Jason. He’s picking me up in a couple of minutes. Sorry I have to go”</p><p>Jason, <em>right. </em>Adore had completely forgotten about him. Her brain was mean like that sometimes</p><p>“Oh ok, don’t worry. You answered my question anyway! Have fun Willow! Bye!”</p><p>And Adore hung up before Bianca could say anything else.</p><p>She basically told Bianca that she <em>liked her</em>…</p><p>A notification came from her phone. It was a text from Bianca</p><p>Bianca: You are one of my favorite people on the planet and I like being your Willow. Talk to you later, Chola xoxo</p><p>Adore smiled at the text… Bianca was her Willow now.</p><p> </p><p>..........................</p><p> </p><p>(Hello, I Love you – 2018)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adore was putting on her makeup to be ready for the gig she had with some of her sisters from Drag Race. She was putting her last touch of glitter when Alaska screamed.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!!!” Screamed Alaska while looking at her phone with her mouth opened.</p><p>“What? What happened?” Asked Trixie looking at Alaska from her mirror.</p><p>Alaska looked away from her phone and kept looking at Adore and Trixie, she had an amused smile on her face.</p><p>“Oh! Um it’s nothing. I was just watching the trailer from Hurricane Bianca 2… you know I’m on this one too” Answered Alaska with an unreadable expression on her face</p><p>“OMG it’s out already? I want to see it! Kat is in there too!” Said Trixie jumping from her station headed towards Alaska</p><p>“Oh, she’s definitely there” said Alaska with a suspicious grin on her face</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Asked Adore walking towards the other two queens</p><p>“Come and see for yourselves” Answered Alaska who was still smirking</p><p>Alaska hit the play button and the trailer began to play.</p><p>
  <em>Hello! Welcome to club Katya. I am your hostess… Katya. </em>
</p><p>“That bitch is so funny! And she has a big role!” Exclaimed Adore, she was happy for Katya</p><p>“It’s called From Russia with hate… what did you expect?” Said Trixie proudly</p><p>“Shhh you are going to miss it!” Said Alaska impatiently</p><p>“Miss wha-“</p><p>And there it was, for a total of 2 seconds a kiss between Bianca and Katya (A/N: The actual trailer doesn’t have it but let me dream). And then a lot of images came and went and then another kiss between Bianca and another character (Rex) was flashed in the trailer, more sequences; Shangela, Alaska, Darriene, Wanda Sykes. And then the screen went black. There was complete silence in the dressing room after that until Alaska decided to break it.</p><p>“Sooo” Began Alaska with her signature voice “What do you think?”</p><p>“Abo-About what?” Asked Trixie who kept looking at the phone with a vacant expression in her eyes.</p><p>“About the trailer and you know… the surprise”</p><p>“What surprise?” Said Trixie in the same voice  </p><p>“Bonnie del Rico’s kiss with our very own Russian whore. I wasn’t expecting it. And she also kissed another character… I think I have never seen Bianca kiss anyone before. And now in just one trailer we have two kisses with two different people. Our dear grandma Del Río went crazy” Said Alaska laughing while she gave her wig a final fix</p><p>“Well I mean it’s not crazy right? And come on it’s just a movie, right Dorey?” Asked Trixie trying to find some sort of comfort from Adore.</p><p>“Wha-? Oh Yeah! It’s just a movie. The kisses… they don’t mean anything”</p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to be on that movie too?” Asked Alaska</p><p>“Yeah but I had my tour and my videos coming up when they started filming and couldn’t make it. I didn’t even get a chance to read the script” Said Adore while looking down</p><p>“I think your character was Rex” Said Alaska dragging the last words of her sentence</p><p>“Rex? Who was that?” Adore genuinely didn’t know who this Rex character was. He wasn’t in the previous film, right?</p><p>Alaska clicked on the trailer again and paused on the second kiss. Adore felt uncomfortable looking at the screen. Alaska pointed at the character Bianca was kissing.</p><p>“That’s Rex” Said Alaska plainly. Adore was speechless</p><p>“So, you would have kissed Bianca instead of him” Said Alaska smiling</p><p>“That would have been cool” Said Trixie looking sadly at Adore</p><p>Alaska threw her phone on her chair and basically started to scream at the girls “Cool? That would have been fucking legendary. Are you kidding me? Look I know first hand how difficult it can be to mix business with pleasure, but I must admit that Biadore and Trixya give me life” Alaska was smiling widely “I ship you guys 100% and I’m not going to hide it anymore” Alaska turned to Trixie “I know that you’ve had your ups and downs with Katya and that for now you’ve decided to stay as friends, even though you were more than that in the past… I think you guys are soulmates and you are wasting your time trying to deny that. And you” Now she turned to Adore “You guys are just stupid at this point”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“It’s true though. Look, I <em>get it</em>. I know what you’re scared of. Believe me, I <em>have been there</em>. But to be honest I don’t regret anything that happened between me and… you know” Adore nodded empathically</p><p>“All I’m saying is that Bianca <em>loves you</em> Adore, and you love her. She even got <em>you </em>a role in <em>her</em> movie and she got the writers to put a <em>kiss</em> on that script just to have an excuse to do it <em>for real.</em> I am 100% sure of that, I read the script and it’s a pathetic excuse, believe me” Alaska continued, she was getting very agitated with her speech “All I’m saying baby, is that life is too short and if the love of your life is right there in front of you… you shouldn’t waste your time chasing meaningless relationships. You are just going to hurt yourself and Bianca”</p><p>There was no point in hiding things from them anymore</p><p>“I almost told him you know… after my incident in Seattle” Adore looked down as she spoke “I even wrote a song for him… and I was going to tell him. Grand gesture and all” she smiled sadly at the memory of the hospital</p><p>“And what happened?”</p><p>“I- I got scared again. And I had a call to be on reality show about exes (I know that was on 2019 but just humor me) and I signed and said yes” Adore felt ashamed of that choice “I was so scared of losing Roy that I forced myself onto that stupid show, just to see if there was a different chance for me… I can’t stand the <em>thought </em>of loosing Bianca and I guess I looked at that show as my opportunity to reconnect with my ex or find someone new… I don’t know. I’m just so scared Lasky” Adore finished wiping a single tear that scaped her eyes</p><p>It was Trixie the one who spoke now “I get it Dorey… I really do. But you have nothing to worry about. If your love is real, you guys will survive <em>anything</em>. Look at me and Katya… I know we’ve had our own rollercoaster but that hasn’t made me love her less. On the contrary, I appreciate her more than ever. I’m scared too but she is my soulmate and I’m not letting her go. Seeing her kissing Bianca was a punch to the stomach, but I think I needed to see it you know? I think I needed to feel the danger of losing her… I know it’s just a role in a movie but It hurt anyway”</p><p>“And Kat only kissed one person… not two” Said Adore jokingly</p><p>“Yeah, you must be feeling like shit” Said Alaska giggling</p><p>“I am! You asshole! You knew what you were doing, didn’t you?” said Adore looking amused by Alaska’s actions</p><p>“A lady never reveals her secrets… but yes” Alaska winked at them</p><p>They were laughing at Alaska when Jinkx entered inside their dressing room, she was talking on the phone with someone.</p><p>“I’m telling you she’s fine, calm down! I’m looking right at her!” Said Jinkx looking at Adore. Someone said something on the other side and Jinkx just sighed and handed her phone to Adore</p><p>“Just pick it up” Said Jinkx</p><p>“Hello?” Asked Adore as she took the phone</p><p>“Are you ok?” Said the voice of Bianca del Río on the other line</p><p>“Willow!” Said Adore enthusiastically while Alaska and Trixie giggled and returned to their stations “What’s up?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you answering any of my calls?”</p><p>“You sound like me”</p><p>“Answer me bitch”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’ve called like 10 times! You didn’t answer any of them! I thought something had happened to you Adore”</p><p>“Oh shit really? But I haven’t heard it – wait a minute” Adore started to look for her phone, only to find it in the bottom of her suitcase. 13 missed calls from Bianca “Shit, sorry. I just saw your calls… I’m sorry Yanx, I didn’t mean to upset you”</p><p>“You almost gave me a heart attack Daniel” Roy never called him that, not unless he was truly upset.</p><p>“Can you forgive me?” Asked Adore in a pleading voice that he used every time Roy was angry</p><p>“No” Answered Roy reluctantly</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Fine, whatever. Just don’t that again ok?”</p><p>“Ok I won’t” Said Adore smiling</p><p>“Can I have my phone back?” Asked Jinkx impatiently</p><p>“Shit, I have to give Jinkx back her phone. I’m sorry again Willow”</p><p>“It’s ok, I’ll talk to you in a bit. Bye pussyface” Adore smiled, she was forgiven.</p><p>“Bye Willow” she hung up and gave the phone back to its owner</p><p>“Sorry about that Jinkxy, Bianca was worried that wasn’t picking up”</p><p>“Well yeah… the trailer just came out and she was already terrified about your reaction… she thought you were mad at her at first. And then she was just worried that something had happened to you again” Said Jinkx rising hwe eyebrows</p><p>“She was terrified about <em>my</em> opinion?” Adore was shocked</p><p>“Yes, and if you ever tell her I said that… I’m going to disown you, you hear me?”</p><p>Adore smiled and said “I won’t”</p><p>“This is between the four of us ok? I can’t have Bianca del Río hating on me”</p><p>“Don’t worry Jinkx, she’ll just continue to hate you as much as she hates the rest of us right now” They all cackled at Alaska’s words</p><p>Adore’s phone vibrated with a text notification from Bianca</p><p>Willow: So… did you watch the trailer?</p><p>Adore: I did</p><p>Willow: And?</p><p>Adore: I liked it. It was really funny!</p><p>Willow: Really? You’re not just saying that?</p><p>Adore: Nope. I really liked it. Well, not all of it.</p><p>Willow: Oh… What didn’t you like? And be honest. I can take it. I am the queen of shade and insults, so. What was it?</p><p>Adore: Honestly?</p><p>Willow: Honestly</p><p>Adore decided to listen to her sisters. She wasn’t going to hide her feelings anymore but she was also going to have fun messing with Bianca a little bit. She smiled excitedly.</p><p>Adore: I didn’t like the kisses</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>Willow: Oh… Um… Why? Did I look gross?</p><p>Adore: No, you looked hot ;) That wasn’t the problem.</p><p>Willow: What <em>was</em> the problem then?</p><p>
  <em>Adore is typing </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adore is typing</em>
</p><p>Adore: You were kissing Katya and another random person</p><p>Willow: So?</p><p>Adore: So, I didn’t like that</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>Willow: Why not?</p><p>Adore: Because I don’t like it when you kiss people.</p><p>Willow: Um ok… but I have to that sometimes, you know.</p><p>Adore: Do what?</p><p>Willow: Kiss people…</p><p>Adore: Well, I’ve only seen you kiss your ex and no one else after that… well that and the guy you kissed in Europe and Darriene filmed you remember? I didn’t like it then and I don’t like it now.</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing </em>
</p><p>Willow: So, what are you saying? That I shouldn’t kiss anyone else <em>ever</em>? Because it makes <em>you </em>unconformable?</p><p>Adore was having fun at this point. She could almost hear Bianca’s exasperated voice. She answered with another trap</p><p>Adore: Yes please, that would be great :D</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>Willow: That’s really selfish you know? You are the one who kisses everybody all the time!</p><p>
  <em>Adore is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adore is typing</em>
</p><p>Adore: I know! That’s why it’s weird when YOU do it. You never let anyone kiss you, so excuse me if I didn’t enjoy watching you do it twice in less than a minute!</p><p>Willow: It was just for a movie! Are you serious right now? Are we really having this conversation?</p><p>Adore: You told me to be honest. I’m being honest. I don’t like it when you kiss other people :(</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>Willow: So, it’s not just to watch me doing it, you just don’t like it when I kiss people? In general?</p><p>
  <em>Adore is typing</em>
</p><p>Adore: Pretty much :)</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow is typing</em>
</p><p>Willow: So, what now? You are my best friend and I don’t want to hurt you. So… if I don’t want to hurt you then that means that I’m never going to kiss anyone ever again until I die? Is that what you’re saying?</p><p>Adore: No, that’s not what I’m saying</p><p>Willow: Then what the fuck is it?</p><p>Adore: I don’t want you to kiss other people. I didn’t say you shouldn’t kiss anyone else ever. Just don’t kiss other people</p><p>Willow: OTHER THAN WHO?</p><p>
  <em>Adore is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adore is typing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adore is typing</em>
</p><p>Adore: Other than me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first fic about RPDR Fandom so please, have mercy hahaha. This story is highly influenced by Adore's music and I'm still not sure where this is going. If you have any suggestions; I'm all ears. </p><p>Also, I have a general idea of the actual timeline and events that actually took place, but I'm no expert nor do I want to be. I just try to have fun with this, really. </p><p>I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>